Souvenirs
by kaneda26
Summary: Hiei se rappelle d'une rencontre dont il est le seul à se souvenir. Alors qu'il se remémore le passé, le présent commence à changer... Yaoi, HieixKurama.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, on le sait mais ai-je besoin de le dire ?

Note : A chaque fois, je me dis que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que je n'ai rien posté... Et finalement, ça fait presque deux mois... Une petite fic sans grand intéret pour mon retour. Je ferais mieux par la suite.

Note2: Cette fic alterne présent et passé, comme d'habitude, je ne le dis pas quand il s'agit de flash-backs estimant que ça se comprend rapidement. Voilà, bonne lecture.

**-----**

**SOUVENIRS**

**-----**

**Chapitre un**

-----

Hiei regarda la photo que Kurama avait laissé sur son bureau et l'attrapa. Il ne s'était pas rappelé cette époque depuis longtemps.

Il l'avait épinglé dans sa tête comme un rêve éveillé, une de ces choses dont on n'est jamais sûr si elles sont réellement arrivées ou non.

Il devait avoir moins de dix ans, n'avait pas encore son jagan.

Il avait déjà perdu sa pierre. Mais ne savait pas encore qu'il avait une soeur.

Et l'absence de sa pierre de Hirui l'avait conduit à enchaîner les combats, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à se calmer.

A la suite de plusieurs combats, il avait atterri dans le ningenkai dieu sait comment.

La première chose qu'il ait entendu, c'étaient ces cris d'enfant.

Ces cris avaient réveillé quelque chose en lui.

-----

Il les entendait et ne pouvait le supporter. Combien de fois avait-il été attaqué, ses adversaires ne tenant pas compte de son jeune âge? Des dizaines, des centaines de fois.

Ca se passait toujours sensiblement de la même manière. Ils attaquaient en nombre et la peur était un de leurs premiers atouts.

Et ça marchait, il avait peur. Mais pas assez pour commettre des erreurs qui laisseraient une ouverture à ces types.

Les cris s'accentuaient. Et Hiei se rendit compte qu'il ne les entendait que dans sa tête.

« Allez-vous en! Allez-vous en! Maman! »

Ils attaquaient un humain. C'était lâche et Hiei détestait la lâcheté.

Et puis aussi, il fallait bien le dire, il s'identifiait à l'enfant. Parce que lui aussi avait crié.

Et que personne n'était jamais venu.

Il bougea instinctivement. Et fut sur le toit d'une maison, libérant son énergie pour dissuader les plus faibles.

Il apprenait vite, question de survie. Et décourager l'adversaire faisait partie du jeu.

Il sortit des flammes contre ceux qui n'avaient pas disparu, en crama quatre ou cinq, et graduellement, toutes les puissances disparurent, abandonnant le combat.

En se battant, il avait atterri sur le balcon.

Il se retourna brusquement quand la porte-fenêtre s'entrouvrit.

« Ils sont partis? demanda une petite voix. »

Malgré l'obscurité, Hiei vit clairement l'enfant. Il respira un parfum et fronça les sourcils.

« T'es un yohkai?

-Un quoi?

-Un démon. T'es un démon, j'le sens d'ici. »

Le gamin – bien qu'il soit plus grand et peut-être un peu plus âge que lui – secoua la tête et serra contre lui une peluche en forme de renard.

« Non. Les autres, c'étaient des démons?

-Ouais. Comme toi et moi.

-Non, moi je ne suis... T'es un démon? »

Hiei acquiesça.

« Mais t'es un... gentil démon?

-Heu... »

L'enfant s'étant déjà fait une idée avant d'avoir la réponse, il attrapa Hiei par la manche de son manteau et l'entraîna à l'intérieur et alluma une petite lampe.

_« Putain, y me fait quoi?C'est quoi cet ahuri? Il est inconscient? A moins que ce ne soit un piège... »_

Hiei resta sur ses gardes en pénétrant dans la chambre. Il mesura l'énergie du gamin mais ne la trouva pas menaçante.

« Je m'appelle Shuichi et toi? »

Hiei ne répondit pas. Et détailla l'enfant. Des yeux verts, des cheveux rouges, il ne ressemblait en rien aux hommes de son pays que Hiei avait pu voir du haut d'un arbre. Il haussa les épaules.

« Mon nom, je le donne à ceux qui le méritent.

-T'es tout trempé, dit Shuichi, changeant brusquement de sujet.

-Il pleut et ça caille.

-Pourquoi t'es dehors? Ma maman, elle me laisse pas sortir la nuit.

-Je n'ai pas de mère.

-T'es bête, tout le monde a une mère.

-Les démons aussi, tu crois? »

Shuichi dut admettre qu'il n'en savait rien.

« Et t'as pas de maison?

-Pas ici.

-Où?

-Dans le makai, dans mon monde.

-Et c'est où?

-T'es saoulant, toi. »

Hiei se déplaça un peu, son regard se posa sur un verre de lait sur le bureau. Il l'attrapa sans un mot et vida le verre. Son estomac se remplissant de liquide lui fit du bien. Sauf que ça réveilla sa faim et son ventre émit un grondement.

Shuichi eut un petit rire.

« Je vais te chercher à manger mais tu dois promettre de ne pas partir.

-Si tu fournis la bouffe, j'attends. »

Le gamin se rua sur la porte, l'ouvrit, sortit et la referma puis l'ouvrit à nouveau s'assurant que Hiei était toujours là.

Une fois seul, Hiei contrôla le périmètre. Ca allait, tous les yohkais s'étaient cassés.

C'était quoi le problème avec le gosse?

C'était un yohkai, ça, aucun doute. Mais son odeur était aussi humaine.

Une possession? Mais alors pourquoi le démon ne prenait pas le contrôle de ce corps?

La porte s'ouvrit et le garçon entra précautionneusement, tenant une grande assiette en un équilibre incertain, une bouteille de lait et un verre.

Il déposa tout ça sur le sol en s'asseyant également par terre.

Hiei jeta un oeil aux disques marrons.

« C'est quoi?

-C'est quoi quoi?

-Ces trucs dans l'assiette?

-Ben, des cookies.

-Ca se mange? »

Shuichi approuva de la tête en souriant.

« Tu n'as pas ça chez toi? »

Hiei secoua la tête. Il connaissait le lait parce qu'il en avait volé devant une maison juste après qu'un mec en ait déposé. Mais ces trucs-là, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il en attrapa un, le renifla, trouvant l'odeur très sucrée et mordit dedans avec hésitation.

Ca croustilla légèrement puis ça fondit sur sa langue.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait déjà tendu la main vers un autre gâteau.

« C'est bon, non?

-Hn. »

Il y eut du bruit à l'étage au-dessous et Hiei fut sur ses gardes.

Et quand il sentit une autre présence s'approcher, il s'esquiva par la fenêtre. Plaqué contre le mur, il entendit l'enfant adresser des reproches à sa mère.

« Tu l'as fait fuir!

-Qui ça, mon chéri?

-Le garçon. »

Shiori regarda son fils avec un peu de frayeur.

« Il n'y a personne ici. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar. »

Son pied heurta l'assiette laissée sur le sol. Elle sourit.

« Et tu en as profité pour faire une overdose de chocolat. Allez, au lit. »

Shuichi grimpa sur son lit docilement. Shiori lui déposa un baiser sur le front et remonta la couette.

« Je laisse la veilleuse allumée, d'accord ? Bonne nuit. »

Hiei observa la scène sans se montrer. C'était donc à ça que ça ressemblait une mère chez les ningens.

Quoi que ce gamin n'était pas humain. Sa curiosité était titillée.

Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on lui donnait de la nourriture sans rien attendre en échange.

Une fois que Shiori eut éteint le plafonnier et quitté la chambre, Shuichi se releva dans son lit.

« Tu es encore là? chuchota-t-il. Hého ? »

Dépité de ne pas entendre de réponse, il se recoucha.

Hiei attendit encore quelques minutes, puis sauta et s'installa dans l'arbre de l'autre côté de la rue.

-----

« Si tu aimes tant cette photo, je te la donne, susurra une voix près de son oreille. »

Hiei sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

« Tu devrais perdre cette sale habitude de surgir n'importe quand!

-Comme si c'était ma faute, tu étais perdu dans tes pensées. Et quand c'est à propos d'une photo de moi, je suis en droit de me poser des questions, non? »

Hiei jeta rageusement la photo sur le bureau. Et Kurama la récupéra.

« Tiens, ma mère a du faire du rangement, je la connaissais pas celle-là, j'suis tout gamin. »

Il n'observa pas davantage la photo, la reposa et s'intéressa à son invité.

« Je suppose que tu as faim? Viens, ma mère ne rentre pas cette semaine. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers et une fois dans la cuisine, Kurama se mit à fouiller dans les placards.

« Tu veux des gâteaux?

-Hn.

-Articule, Hiei.

-Ouais.

-Des cookies, ça te va? demanda Kurama en se retournant, le paquet à la main. »

Hiei hocha la tête.

Kurama attrapa deux verres et la bouteille de lait avant d'amener le tout sur la table basse du salon.

« Hé! C'est possible d'en avoir un? fit Kurama alors que Hiei commençait à sérieusement entamer le paquet de gâteaux. »

Le jaganshi ralentit un petit peu.

« C'est dingue, je me demande d'où tu tiens cette prédilection pour les cookies. »

Hiei eut un demi-sourire mystérieux. Et prit un autre gâteau.

A suivre...

Je sais, rien n'indique une rencontre entre Hiei et Kurama quand ils étaient petits. Mais y'a une explication! Mais si, puisque je le dis!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur Problème Majeur.

Bon, laissez des reviews et à bientôt (pour les updates, ce sera quand je pourrais).


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, on le sait mais ai-je besoin de le dire ?

**-----**

**SOUVENIRS**

**-----**

**Chapitre deux**

-----

« Si tu dors ici, enlève au moins ton manteau.

-Hn. »

Kurama leva les yeux au ciel mais Hiei obéit et balança son vêtement sur le sol puis après une seconde d'hésitation, il le ramassa et le déposa sur le dossier de la chaise.

Se faisant, son regard attrapa encore la photo qui n'avait pas bougé.

Juste dans le coin gauche, un peu de blanc. Un souvenir.

« Pourquoi elle t'intéresse tant? Je suis si beau que ça?

-Fais pas chier.

-Et toi, arrêtes de tourner et couche-toi, j'ai cours demain, moi. »

Hiei scanna le périmètre, une vieille habitude, une habitude qui lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, il vérifia la barrière dressée par Kurama qui les avertirait en cas d'intrusion et enfin, il s'installa sur le futon que Kurama lui avait préparé.

C'était rare qu'il puisse dormir sans craindre d'être attaqué, même chez Mukuro, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait en sécurité.

Mais là, à peine sa tête eut posée l'oreiller qu'il plongea littéralement dans le sommeil.

Et fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard en entendant des cris.

Il se leva brusquement mais le calme régnait.

Hiei se tourna et distingua la silhouette endormie de son ami.

Les cris étaient dans sa tête, dans son rêve.

Un souvenir.

-----

Il était allé voir l'état d'un portail dont il avait entendu parler.

Mais manque de chance, il n'aurait aucune chance de le passer dans les jours qui viennent.

Ca demanderait encore du temps pour que les yohkais de classe A puissent passer sans trop de dommages.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire en attendant?

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il y avait trop de monde. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner trop du portail.

L'avantage aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il faisait beau et qu'il avait repéré un parc en venant. Et les arbres semblaient accueillants et bien touffus.

Dans la journée, il vola un peu de nourriture, pas beaucoup, mais il hésitait à entrer dans les magasins.

Il avait compris le système en observant et c'était le même que dans le makai.

Sauf que Hiei ne possédait pas d'argent ningen. Et il ne pensait pas que les babioles, pierres et métaux qui marchaient dans les ténèbres, soient d'une grande utilité ici.

Finalement, il regagna le parc à la nuit tombée, vérifia qu'aucun démon ne se trouvait dans les parages et s'allongea sur une branche pour profiter d'un demi-sommeil.

Et ce fut les mêmes cris qui le réveillèrent, résonnant dans sa tête.

« Non! Noir! Il fait trop noir! Ils vont venir. »

Les cris étaient dans sa tête. Il avait sous-estimé le gamin. Ou la peur était un excellent stimulant.

_« Quel idiot! ragea-t-il. Normal que les autres tentent de l'attaquer s'il émet sa peur comme ça! »_

Et c'est ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Dans la ville, les démons se réveillaient, attirés par la peur de l'enfant. Et par la proie facile qu'il constituait.

Il fut sur le balcon en quelques minutes et déploya à nouveau son énergie.

Et Shuichi criait toujours dans sa tête.

La fenêtre était fermée mais il réussit à la déverrouiller et à entrer.

La gamin était debout dans la pièce, les bras tendus devant lui, ses mains recherchant quelque chose en tremblant.

Les yeux verts étaient grands ouverts mais ne voyaient pas grand chose, contrairement à Hiei qui n'avait aucun mal à voir clairement.

Enfin, les mains attrapèrent le cordon d'une lampe mais dans la précipitation, la lampe tomba et heurta le sol.

Shuichi s'acharna sur l'interrupteur sans effet. Hiei comprit.

Il claqua des doigts et de petites flammes apparurent, éclairant doucement la pièce.

Il y eut un hoquet de peur et tout de suite après un soupir de soulagement.

Shuichi regardait les flammes quitter la main de Hiei et s'aventurer dans la pièce, se mouvant comme si elles dansaient sur un tempo lent.

Shuichi se baissa, ramassa sa peluche renard et s'avança lentement vers Hiei.

« C'est beau, souffla-t-il. »

Il avait murmuré parce qu'il ne voulait pas rompre le charme.

Hiei se déplaça et appuya sur l'interrupteur murale. La chambre s'éclaira et les flammes s'éteignirent.

Il regarda l'enfant.

« Toi, t'es vraiment un demeuré.

-Hé! C'est méchant!

-C'est vrai, t'es complètement demeuré! Tu attires la moitié des yohkais, faut pas venir te plaindre si tu te fais dévorer après. »

Shuichi fronça les sourcils.

« Ils dévorent les enfants?

-Hn. »

Le visage du garçon eut un sourire.

« Mais tu les as fait fuir. Parce que t'es un gentil démon et que tu es mon ami maintenant.

-Ton quoi?

-Mon ami.

-Et puis quoi encore! »

Hiei s'apprêta à partir. D'accord, ce gamin avait réussi à attirer son intérêt mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Et puis, même si Shuichi se faisait tuer – torturer – dévorer – rayer la mention inutile, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était son problème.

Il se retourna et gagna la fenêtre.

« Non! Ne pars pas!

-Et pourquoi? »

L'enfant parût réfléchir, à peine, quelques secondes.

« Parce que tu as faim! fit-il, une nuance de triomphe dans sa voix.

-Et alors?

-Je te donne à manger et tu restes, d'accord? »

Hiei ne répondit pas. Ben tiens, évidemment que rien n'était gratuit. Tout s'échange.

Il regarda la pièce, il y faisait chaud et il fallait bien le reconnaître, il avait faim.

« Ok. »

Shuichi eut un sourire ravi et sortit de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Hiei observa les lieux. Des livres, beaucoup de livres sur le bureau. Il en ouvrit un et le referma, agacé devant la complexité de la page.

Ses talents en lecture n'étaient pas encore bien sûrs.

Il attrapa une photo posée sur une étagère. On y voyait l'enfant avec sa mère et un homme. Son père sans doute.

Il ne sentait pourtant que la présence de la femme dans la maison.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, il entendit des voix.

« Tu es debout? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?

-C'est pour mon ami, il a faim.

-Shuichi, quel ami?

-Il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Mais sa maison est loin. Et il fait danser les flammes!

-Oh. »

_« Mais quel abruti! pensa Hiei. Faut que je me casse! »_

Il écouta encore. Et la voix féminine reprit.

« Et bien, c'est un ami peu commun que tu as trouvé, dis-moi.

-Je peux lui donner à manger, s'il te plait, maman.

-Mais oui, mais oui. »

Elle ne l'avait pas cru. Hiei le sentait dans sa voix.

Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui sorte des mensonges et savait les reconnaître.

Shuichi remonta enfin, tenant deux bols.

Hiei renifla. C'était sucrée et froid.

« C'est de la neige?

-Pff, de la neige! Bien sûr que non, c'est de la glace, vanille et citron et... Bon ben ça te plait, je vois. »

Hiei léchait la glace directement dans le bol, ne prenant pas la peine d'utiliser la petite cuillère. Et évidemment, il se retrouva avec le nez, le menton et les lèvres couvertes de glace.

« Mais t'as quel âge! Mange proprement!

-Gonfles pas, le mioche! rétorqua-t-il en s'essuyant d'un revers de manche.»

Shuichi s'approcha, leva la main.

« Je suis plus grand que toi, d'au moins dix centimètres! C'est toi le mioche!

-J'vais te buter! »

Shuichi observa la lueur rouge qui brillait dans les yeux de son nouvel ami. Elle était certes inquiétante mais aussi magnifique comme si les yeux s'éclairaient de l'intérieur.

Il attrapa un oreiller dans son placard et le rajouta sur le lit.

« Tu viens?

-Je viens où?

-Ben, on va dormir. »

Hiei observa le gamin, puis le lit dans lequel il s'était glissé et la place qu'il lui avait laissé. Et ne bougea pas.

« Ben quoi? Je ne peux pas attraper les futons, ils sont dans le couloir et c'est trop haut. Mais le lit est assez grand pour deux vu que t'es petit...

-Je suis quoi? Répètes ça et je te bute pour de bon! »

Shuichi haussa les épaules.

_« Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est totalement idiot ou alors extrêmement manipulateur, pensa Hiei. Ca ne peut pas être les deux. »_

Ne voulant pas céder à un gamin, il s'approcha de la fenêtre avec la ferme intention de partir et de ne plus revenir.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en aller, fit Shuichi.

-Quoi?

-Maman fait des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable demain.

-J'm'en fous, j'sais pas c'que c'est.

-Ca se mange et c'est super bon. Je pourrais t'en apporter. »

_« Manipulateur, conclut Hiei. »_

Mais il resta. Et s'installa dos au mur, les jambes croisées.

Après un petit moment, Shuichi éteignit la lumière. Il poussa un petit cri, se rappelant brusquement que la veilleuse ne marchait plus.

« Dis... S'il te plaît... Tu peux... »

Avec un soupir, Hiei alluma une légère flamme et la laissa danser dans la chambre.

La faible lueur qu'elle émettait rassura Shuichi.

-----

Hiei entendit Kurama s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Le kistuné ouvrit les yeux à moitié. Et se laissa tout bonnement tomber de son lit pour atterrir sur le futon.

« Hé! cria Hiei.

-Froid..., marmonna Kurama en se glissant sous les couvertures. »

Et il se colla contre Hiei.

« Je tuerais n'importe qui qui se permettrait ce genre de truc!

-Je suis pas n'importe qui, répliqua Kurama, un peu plus réveillé.

-Hn. »

Kurama nicha sa tête dans le cou de Hiei.

_« Manipulateur, pensa le jaganshi. Définitivement manipulateur. »_

Il passa la main au-dessus des cheveux rouges sans les toucher.

« T'as intérêt à faire un p'tit déj du tonnerre.

-Hmm, compte sur moi. »

Et Kurama se rendormit, profitant de la chaleur du corps de Hiei.

A suivre...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ca fait plaisir de voir que mes fics vous manquaient! Donc merci Phoenix-Dou, Valoux-chan, Shunelodie, Lilirara , Koorimé, Kistu34 et Nandra-chan.

Deux petites réponses rapides pour:

Rei-chan: et oui, effectivement, Shuichi avait bien la mémoire de Kurama quand il était petit mais y'a une explication, mais si puisque je le dis!

Zephis: avant la greffe de son jagan, Hiei était de la classe A et c'est un démon de feu, il a accepté de perdre ses pouvoirs pour obtenir le jagan... voir tome 18... et bon courage pour ton bac!

Sinon, je vous préviens tout de suite, je posterais bien moins vite la prochaine fois. Je repasserais à mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Voilà, merci à tous et à bientôt.

Et laissez des reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, on le sait mais ai-je besoin de le dire ?

**-----**

**SOUVENIRS**

**-----**

**Chapitre trois**

**-----**

« Hiei, debout! Allez, debout! »

Le petit démon ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Saoule pas, Shuichi, marmonna-t-il. »

Kurama haussa les sourcils. C'était rare que Hiei l'appelle par son prénom humain.

« Lève-toi ou tu n'auras pas de petit déjeuner. »

Hiei se redressa et lança un regard noir au kitsuné.

« Si tu m'empêchais pas de dormir aussi.

-En quoi je t'empêche de dormir?

-Tu me colles. Tu m'étouffes. Comment veux-tu que je dorme? »

Kurama ne répondit même pas. Il sourit et Hiei grogna un peu mais consentit à se lever et à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu veux quelque chose de spécial? demanda Kurama.

-Des pancakes. »

-----

« C'est terrible, hein? »

Hiei ne répondit pas, trop occupé à voler un pancake dans l'assiette de Shuichi.

« Hé! D'accord, prends-le. »

Shuichi poussa son assiette devant Hiei qui ne se fit pas prier pour la finir.

Hiei se leva quand les assiettes furent vides. Et il ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Et merci? C'est pour qui? fit Shuichi, prenant le même ton que sa mère parfois.

-Hn. »

Hiei sauta par la fenêtre, entendant parfaitement le « attend » du gamin mais n'y prêtant pas attention.

Avoir quelqu'un en permanence avec lui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait.

Ou plutôt, il n'en avait pas l'habitude et ça l'étouffait un peu.

Et puis, c'était tout simplement trop bizarre, cet enfant dont l'odeur était la la fois humaine et yohkai.

Il devait appartenir à la catégorie D. Mais c'était sans doute dû à son côté humain.

Il pourrait devenir extrêmement fort. Il pourrait même présenter une menace.

C'était pour ça que les autres démons s'en prenaient à lui.

Mais pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas?

Qu'est-ce que foutait le démon qui le possédait?

Et pourquoi Hiei se mettait-il à réfléchir au problème de ce gamin? Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Il traîna toute la journée en ville, repéra plusieurs démons, prit soin de les éviter. Et s'installa dans le parc en fin d'après-midi.

« Hé toi, là-haut. T'as pas vu mon chat? »

Hiei baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

« Hé! J'te cause! C'est un chat tigré, tu l'as pas vu? J'sens qu'il est par là. »

A ces mots, Hiei regarda ce nouvel enfant, un grand rouquin aux genoux couverts d'écorchures.

Le ningenkai devenait bizarre. Après Shuichi possédé par un démon, voilà que celui-ci présentait une sensibilité légèrement développé.

« Hé! T'es sourd ou t'es débile? »

Hiei s'éclipsa sans que le ningen puisse le voir. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il envoya une petite flamme sur les cheveux du gamin qui se mit à crier, à tourner en cercles, jusqu'à se jeter tête la première dans l'étang.

Hiei eut un demi-sourire mauvais.

Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait particulièrement s'en prendre aux ningens mais celui-là l'avait clairement mérité. En plus, il avait une sale tronche. Deux raisons pour le prix d'une.

Il retourna au portail. Les classes C pouvaient passer maintenant. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Son ventre gronda. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée depuis les pancakes. Il sauta sur les toits des immeubles, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il cherchait.

Il s'arrêta et regarda en bas.

Un gamin portait un sac à provisions. Et il pourrait lui voler.

Après tout, il était un voleur, non?

Sauf que ce n'était pas très glorieux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un trésor ou d'un artefact ancien, ce n'était que de la nourriture.

Il hésitait mais il avait faim.

L'enfant qu'il suivait du regard fut arrêté par trois autres ningens, plus grands et plus âgés.

Hiei ne pensa pas à intervenir. Lui, il avait appris à se défendre tout seul. Et il regarda la scène sans intérêt.

Jusqu'à ce que le petit brun réplique en n'y allant pas de main morte, faisant fuir les trois grands.

Une gamine arriva, et colla un claque au brun pour avoir renverser le sac.

Ils partirent et Hiei avait toujours son ventre qui faisait du bruit.

Et il se dirigea finalement vers la maison de Shuichi.

La porte-fenêtre fut ouverte quelques instants avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur le balcon.

« Ah, c'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives?

-Nani?

-C'est froid. »

Hiei écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être étonné par le fait que Shuichi ait repéré sa présence bien avant qu'il ne soit visible. Ou par le ton que prenait le garçon.

« De un, tu me parles meilleur. Et deux, c'est quoi qui est froid?

-Ton dîner.

-Mon... »

Hiei renifla légèrement. Et poussa presque Shuichi dans la pièce pour pouvoir y entrer.

Négligeant les baguettes, il attaqua son repas avec les doigts.

Même si effectivement c'était froid, Hiei ne s'en souciait absolument pas.

Tout à coup, il eut un énorme doute et s'arrêta, un morceau de viande à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Et si tout ça n'était qu'un stratagème pour le tuer. Il avait été bêtement confiant parce que Shuichi paraissait inoffensif. Mais...

Mais il n'agissait jamais comme ça d'habitude!

Il finit le plat et lécha ses doigts. Heureusement, il avait appris à détecter si une nourriture était nocive ou non pour lui. Et celle-là ne l'était pas.

Puis il se tourna vers le gamin. Il le regarda longuement.

Shuichi lui sourit doucement et s'approcha de lui. Hiei eut un mouvement instinctif et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous? grogna Hiei.

-Y'a une surprise.

-Quoi? »

Shuichi attrapa le torchon posé sur le bureau et le souleva, révélant deux assiettes, chacune avec une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Et regarde... Ta-daaa! »

Shuichi brandit ce qui ressemblait à un tube rond avec des dessins et des écrits dessus.

« C'est quoi?

-De la chantilly!

-Nani? Me sors pas tes mots à la con! C'est quoi? »

Shuichi sourit.

« Le mieux, c'est que tu goûtes. »

Le rouquin eut un mouvement rapide, attrapant la main de Hiei tout en agitant la bombe de chantilly.

L'attaque était inattendue et vive.

Le petit démon esquissa le geste de frapper, son poing se serra. Mais il ne ressentait pas de volonté combative de la part de Shuichi.

Mais cette vitesse... Et cette poigne...

Bon sang, il pourrait devenir vraiment vraiment fort!

« Desserre le poing, idiot!

-Qui tu traites d'idiot? Et lâche-moi!

-T'inquiète, tu vas aimer. »

Du pouce, Shuichi fit sauter le bouchon et renversa la bouteille.

Les doigts de Hiei se couvrirent d'une sorte de mousse blanche.

« Goûte, ordonna Shuichi en lâchant son poignet. »

Circonspect, Hiei renifla la chantilly puis en lécha un petit peu.

Et deux secondes plus tard, il aurait bien fini par se manger les doigts pour ne pas perdre ne serait-ce qu'une particule de cette étrange nourriture.

« Encore, réclama-t-il. »

Shuichi sourit. Il noya les deux parts de gâteau sous la chantilly.

Hiei attrapa vivement une assiette.

Pendant que le petit démon avait le nez collé à son assiette, Shuichi dit tranquillement:

« Maman, elle a dit que tu pouvais rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudrais. Elle est gentille ma maman. C'est elle qui a fait le gâteau. Je sais qu'avant, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... »

L'enfant s'arrêta brusquement. Son visage prit un air absent quelques secondes.

Devant cette opportunité, Hiei tendit la main et tenta de lui voler son morceau de gâteau.

« Hé! cria Shuichi en éloignant son assiette. T'exagère! T'as eu ta part!

-J'me casse, fit Hiei en se levant. »

Shuichi fit de même.

« Non, attend! Je vais t'en chercher une autre part! Attend! »

Hiei tourna le dos pour cacher un demi-sourire.

Finalement, le chantage pouvait fonctionner dans les deux sens.

« Deux parts! Je t'apporte deux autres parts! plaida Shuichi.

-Ok, je reste, dit Hiei tranquillement en se retournant. »

Shuichi eut un sourire ravi.

« Bon ça arrive la bouffe ou quoi? »

-----

« Hiei! Hiei! HIIEEEIII! »

Kurama tapota sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec énervement. Il n'allait pas non plus passer la soirée à l'appeler.

En plus, il était persuadé que Hiei n'était pas loin. Monsieur se faisait tout bonnement désirer.

Il eut une idée et sourit, puis il chuchota aussi doucement qu'il pouvait:

« Hiei... ma mère m'a laissé un gâteau au chocolat avant de partir... »

Et Kurama attendit. Pas longtemps. Trois secondes.

« Avec de la chantilly? s'écria Hiei en apparaissant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Tiens, t'es plus sourd tout d'un coup?

-Nani?

-Je t'ai appelé quinze fois!

-Menteur! Juste trois fois, rétorqua le jaganshi en poussant légèrement Kurama pour pouvoir entrer. »

Il repéra immédiatement les assiettes posées sur le bureau, choisit consciencieusement la plus grosse part de gâteau et attrapa la bombe de chantilly.

En souriant, Kurama prit la deuxième assiette et grignota tranquillement, regardant Hiei qui était maintenant en train de lécher son assiette.

Le petit démon attrapa ensuite la chantilly et s'en remplit la bouche, s'en étalant une bonne quantité à côté. Et se lécha les lèvres.

Kurama éclata de rire.

« Nn? fit Hiei en haussant les sourcils. »

Le yohko se pencha vers le jaganshi. Celui-ci réprima un mouvement de recul instinctif.

Mais Kurama ne fit qu'enlever la chantilly qui restait autour des lèvres de Hiei avec son majeur avant de le porter à sa bouche et de le lécher.

Hiei le regarda faire sans dire un mot. Il se sentait rougir et détestait ça.

« J'me casse! fit-il en bondissant sur la fenêtre pour cacher son embarras.

-Attend! Tu n'en veux pas une autre... Hiei! Hiei! »

Le petit démon avait déjà disparu.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?_ se demanda Kurama.

------

A suivre...

Je sais, je sais, ça ne fait pas avancer l'histoire. Mais dès le prochain chapitre, on repasse dans le présent. Et ça va avancer un peu plus.

Beaucoup de questions pour savoir si Kurama a « encore » perdu la mémoire. Bah, on va dire que ça y ressemble. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Vous verrez bien.

Et oui, Kurama manipulateur, c'était logique. Et il est pas prêt de s'arrêter!

Enfin, le retour de la peluche renard (qui a du succès finalement) dans les prochains chapitres.

Voilà, je sais que pour l'instant, cette fic ressemble un peu à « Hiei-chan et la chocolaterie ». Mais ça va changer par la suite.

Et Koorimé, bien sûr que Kurama va continuer à coller Hiei. Il va pas s'en priver!

Merci à Zephis, Shunelodie, Sharo-chan, Koorimé, Lilirara, Kistu34 pour vos reviews et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, on le sait mais ai-je besoin de le dire ?

**-----**

**SOUVENIRS**

**-----**

**Chapitre quatre**

**-----**

« Hiei va venir? demanda Yusuke.

-Sans doute. Il est dans le ningenkai en ce moment.

-Et il squatte pas chez toi? Bizarre, ça. »

Kurama haussa les épaules.

« Il vient pour manger.

-Ah, ça explique pourquoi t'es en train de cuisiner comme si on était dix et pas quatre. »

La sonnette retentit et Kurama alla ouvrir.

« Salut, fit Kuwabara. J'ai apporté de quoi boire. »

Kurama jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux vers le sac en plastique.

« Laisse-moi deviner, saké, saké et encore du saké. Que de surprises!

-Et de la bière. Pour changer. »

Le yohko fit la moue. En voyant le regard échangé entre Kuwabara et Yusuke, nul doute que ces deux idiots avaient en tête de le faire boire.

C'était donc si drôle que ça de le voir dans un état lamentable en train de ricaner pour un rien?

« Où est la bouffe? fit une voix familière»

Kurama se retourna.

« C'est en train de... Hiei! »

Le petit démon venait de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour tremper son doigt dans la casserole.

« Tu peux pas patienter deux minutes? C'est trop te demander?

-Hn.

-Et referme cette fenêtre!

-Hn!

-Et ne me répond pas! »

Yusuke et Kuwabara se retenaient difficilement d'éclater de rire en voyant Hiei résister à l'envie de lancer un dernier « hn ». Le jaganshi se laissa tomber sur le sol près de la table basse surveillant du coin de l'oeil ce qui se passait dans la cuisine et sans avoir refermé la fenetre, ce qui lui valu un coup d'oeil réprobateur de la part de Kurama.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, sa patience fut récompensée et Kurama leur servit un repas qui aurait réussi à nourrir une armée – si bien sûr l'armée en question n'avait personne du genre de Hiei.

A la fin du repas, Yusuke sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche.

« Un p'tit poker, les mecs?

-Sans moi, fit Kuwabara. Kurama triche.

-Je triche pas, je compte les cartes.

-Et ça s'appelle pas tricher?

-Non, ça s'appelle être intelligent.

-Un mot que tu connais pas, fit remarquer Hiei à l'adresse de Kuwabara. »

Voyant que ça ne tarderait pas à déraper et qu'il y avait quand même quelques objets de valeur dans le salon, Kurama s'empressa d'intervenir.

« Hiei, tu sais jouer au poker?

-Pourquoi je saurais? C'est débile, vos trucs ningens!

-On va t'apprendre alors.

-Pas envie.

-Hiei, dit Yusuke. On a besoin d'un quatrième.

-Rien à foutre! répondit-il en se levant.

-Pff, le nain a peur de perdre, fit Kuwabara. »

Ce qui eut exactement la réaction désirée.

« Contre toi? Un gamin de deux ans pourrait te battre, stupide ningen! »

Et Hiei se rassit et croisa les bras.

« On parie quoi? demanda Yusuke.

-Pourquoi pas un gage? suggéra Kuwabara en regardant Hiei d'un air qui montrait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Ok, ça marche. »

-----

Il n'avait rien compris. Rien du tout. Faut dire que si ce stupide ningen débile décérébré et complètement abruti avait arrêté de l'embrouiller, il se serait peut-être un peu mieux débrouillé.

« Wahahahaha! C'est le nabot qui a un gage! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait faire? »

Kuwabara était tout sourire et Hiei n'était pas loin de voir rouge.

Le ningen eut un sourire machiavélique et fit signe à Yusuke et à Kurama de s'approcher.

Ils chuchotèrent pendant un long moment tout en ricanant.

« On a trouvé, fit Kuwabara. Tu dois nous dire qui est la première personne que t'as embrassé! »

Hiei sentit d'abord le sang quitter son visage avant de revenir et de lui monter aux joues.

« Allez vous faire foutre! marmonna-t-il.

-Hiei, fit Yusuke. Si tu n'honores pas un gage, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver? »

Le petit démon secoua la tête, l'air intrigué.

« Et bien dans les prochains jours, tu vas être foudroyé par un éclair. »

Hiei écarquilla les yeux et fixa Kurama d'un air désespéré.

Ce dernier cacha son sourire derrière sa main, prit le visage le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait avant de répondre tranquillement.

« C'est vrai, Hiei. Tu as joué et maintenant, tu dois respecter le jeu. C'est une des règles dans le ningenkai. »

Hiei grogna un peu avant de baisser la tête.

« Alors? Alors? pressa Kuwabara. »

Hiei marmonna.

« Hein? Qui? Que? Quoi? firent les autres, se retenant de s'étouffer de rire.

-C'est Kurama! Mais c'est lui qui m'as embrassé! s'écria Hiei. »

Et il vira au rouge le plus écarlate.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Yusuke et Kuwabara se tournèrent vers Kurama qui avait un air totalement ahuri tellement l'étonnement était grand.

Et l'inévitable arriva, Yusuke et Kuwabara éclatèrent de rire, roulant sur le sol.

Ils se calmèrent une seconde, regardèrent Hiei avant de replonger dans un fou-rire monstrueux.

Hiei devint plus rouge qu'une tomate alors que Kurama était toujours sous le choc et restait bouche bée.

Alors que l'hilarité se poursuivait, le petit démon sortit son épée et en menaça les deux garçons.

« Vos gueules! Fermez-là ou je vous bute!

-Kurama, retiens ton avorton!

-Kurama, fais quelque chose, il va vraiment nous buter cette fois! »

Le yohko demeura complètement immobile, son cerveau refusant d'enregistrer l'information.

Puis, un détail attira son regard.

« Hiei, cria-t-il. Attention au vase! »

Trop tard, le vase chancela et alla se briser contre le sol.

« C'est pas vrai! Tu sais pas faire autre chose que taper sur les gens pour résoudre les problèmes? »

Hiei s'arrêta instantanément, il fixa Kurama d'un air mauvais et murmura quelque chose.

Puis il s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? demanda Kuwabara. »

Kurama tourna la tête vers lui.

« Que des fois, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. »

Mais le ton du jaganshi alors qu'il prononçait ces mots était triste, seulement triste.

-----

« Comment tu fais pour manger autant? demanda Shuichi. Et rester aussi petit?

-Pour rester quoi?

-Rien. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait compris depuis un moment que son nouvel ami était très susceptible concernant sa taille. Et il le regardait maintenant dévorer sa troisième part de gâteau au chocolat sans le provoquer davantage.

« Tu as de la chantilly partout.

-Hn. »

Shuichi s'approcha et Hiei recula mais il se heurta au mur.

D'un geste lent, le garçon passa son doigt sur les lèvres de Hiei, en enlevant la chantilly avant de sucer son doigt.

Il regarda le petit démon intensément avant de se pencher davantage.

Hiei écarquilla les yeux quand les lèvres de Shuichi se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste, lèvres closes, et doux.

« Tu es petit mais tu es mignon, dit Shuichi en se reculant. Et je t'aime beaucoup. »

Hiei se leva brusquement.

« Je ne suis pas petit, et mignon encore moins! Et t'avise pas de refaire ça! »

Shuichi haussa les épaules.

« Merde, j'suis un garçon, j'te signale!

-Et alors? Je t'aime quand même! rétorqua Shuichi. »

-----

Ce n'était pas forcément le baiser qui l'avait déstabilisé. Après tout, ça n'avait pas été douloureux, ça avait été même plutôt agréable.

Non, c'était les mots qui avaient suivis. Des mots que Hiei n'avait jamais entendu prononcé à son égard.

Stupide jeu! Et ce stupide ningen! Et ce stupide détective! Et ce crétin de yohko!

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable!

Il aurait préféré être foudroyé par un éclair finalement.

Parce que maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que se rappeler. Se rappeler qu'après ce baiser, après ces moments joyeux, tout avait dérapé. Le monde réel, son monde, le makai, les avaient rattrapé.

Et quelquefois, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de cogner pour régler les problèmes.

Même s'il le regrettait.

Fichue photo! Ses souvenirs auraient dû rester où ils étaient. Dans le coin de sa mémoire où ça vacille entre souvenirs réels et souvenirs rêvés.

-----

La première chose que fit Kurama après que Hiei se fut éclipsé fut de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de tendre la main vers la bouteille de saké.

Une heure après, l'alcool avait fait son office. Mais au lieu d'être joyeux, Kurama broyait du noir.

« Allez, remets-toi, fit Yusuke. C'est pas si grave.

-C'est vrai. T'étais probablement bourré et t'as embrassé Hiei. Quoique, c'est une bonne raison pour déprimer.

-Kuwa, ferme-là. T'es pas aidant là. »

Kurama reprit une rasade de saké.

« Le con! murmura-t-il. Le con!

-T'es gonflé! C'est pas la faute de Hiei après tout. »

Kurama regarda Yusuke.

« Mais non, je parle de moi! J'ai embrassé Hiei et je suis pas foutu de m'en rappeler! Mais quel con je fais! »

Yusuke et Kuwabara échangèrent un regard et poussèrent un soupir de concert.

« Et merde, lança le grand ningen.

-Putain, elles vont nous ruiner, ajouta Yusuke

-De quoi vous parlez? demanda Kurama. »

Le détective baissa les yeux.

« Heu... Ben... On a parié avec Botan et Keiko que tu n'étais pas... amoureux de Hiei...

-Quoi?

-Et apparemment, on a perdu, fit Kuwabara. Et on va devoir les emmener dans le meilleur resto de la ville. »

Kurama les regarda.

« Alors là, c'est la totale! Non seulement je suis incapable de me rappeler ce putain de baiser! Mais en plus, des mecs qui sont censés être mes amis font des paris à la con sur moi! Vous m'excusez cinq minutes, je vais me pendre et je reviens!

-Déconne pas, Kurama. On est désolé, vraiment.

-Et notre portefeuille va être désolé aussi.

-Hmm. »

Kurama reprit une gorgée de saké, l'avala, sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge.

_Putain de bordel, Hiei! Quand est-ce que je t'ai embrassé? Et pourquoi je m'en rappelle pas? Je sais que je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool mais je n'ai jamais eu de pertes de mémoires._

_Hiei... Comment il était, ce baiser? Qu'as-tu fait? L'as-tu accepté?_

Kurama ricana sombrement.

_Tu parles, il a du me coller une droite le connaissant._

_-----_

A suivre...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Lady Puss: J'admets que ça trainoullarde un peu. Mais c'est souvent le problème que j'ai avec mes fics. Soit ça traine, soit ça rentre tout de suite dans l'action. Mais bon, je pense que ce 4ème chapitre fera un peu avancer l'histoire. Merci pour ta review et pour ta franchise. Aahh, mes chevilles ont désenflées, ça fait du bien!

Kistu34: Je sais, je sais que les deux personnalités étaient réunies... mais... oui il y a un mais et aussi une explication que je ne peux malheureusement pas révéler (gnihihi). Merci pour ta review.

Valoux-chan: Quoi?! tu ne m'as pas reviewé au chapitre 2? Honte à toi! Non, je déconne. Quand je pense au nombres de fois où j'ai pas répondu à vos reviews parce que j'avais pas le temps... je vais pas non plus gueuler. Merci de m'avoir reviewé pour le chap 3.

Shunélodie: Merci, merci. Bon, par contre, par la suite je crois que le coté mignon va en prendre un coup... Quand au geste de Kurama, à savoir si Hiei a aimé ou détesté... Et bien, je crois que tu as eu la réponse dans ce chapitre, bien que ce ne soit pas encore très clair!

Koorimé: Bah, à mon avis, Shiori ne prend pas Kurama pour un con mais plutot pour un gamin de 10-11 ans. Et vu les circonstances (que j'expliquerais dans les prochains chapitres), il est pour moi normal qu'elle agisse comme ça. Sinon, c'est clair que là, il faut te faire interner! Kuwabara mignon?!! Bah, non, c'est vrai que gamin, il devait etre moins moche (wahaha!). Merci pour ta review et à bientot!

Nandra-chan: Hiei? Devenir obèse? Aucun problème. Il consomme beaucoup d'énergie à etre constamment en colère. Et puis ne parle pas de nounours à la guimauve! zut, ça m'a donné envie d'en manger! Merci pour ta review et évite d'assomer trop Hiei et Kurama, j'en ai encore besoin!

Voilà, merci à tous. Je pense que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que ce chapitre soit posté aussi rapidement mais o surprise, j'ai rien d'autre à foutre ce week-end! Ah si, j'ai du boulot... Mais toujours remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire le jour meme, c'est ma devise!

Sinon, le prochain chapitre, ben... au pire la semaine prochaine, au mieux, mercredi. Voilà, voilà, à bientot et laissez des reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, on le sait mais ai-je besoin de le dire ?

**-----**

**SOUVENIRS**

**-----**

**Chapitre cinq**

**-----**

Kurama ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il avait mal à la tête et il avait froid. Et le futon sur le sol était désespérément vide. Hiei n'était pas rentré.

C'était couru d'avance, connaissant le caractère rancunier de Hiei.

Bon, c'est vrai, il n'aurait pas dû suivre Yusuke et Kuwabara dans leur petit jeu. Mais aussi, comment empêcher Kuwabara de se moquer de Hiei si ce n'est en le lestant de deux cent kilos de plomb et en le jetant dans la rivière la plus proche?

Puis cette blague idiote s'était également retourné contre lui. Et il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité.

Il se retourna dans le lit et s'étira puis fixa le plafond. Et non, même à tête reposée, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se rappeler quand et où il avait bien pu embrasser Hiei.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à recommencer. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Hiei avait eu l'air terriblement gêné. Mais pas en colère, du moins pas avant que Yusuke et Kuwabara ne se prennent un fou-rire.

Kurama se releva à moitié. Et d'où venait cette tristesse dans les derniers mots de Hiei?

Il ne savait pas et brûlait d'envie de voir Hiei. Pour s'assurer que le petit démon ne s'était pas à nouveau refermé sur lui-même.

C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de l'approcher. Et Kurama devait utiliser de nombreux stratagèmes. Mais il devait reconnaître que Hiei y cédait de plus en plus facilement.

Comme par exemple s'imposer dans son lit en prétextant avoir froid.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Du moins la première fois qu'il s'était lové dans les bras de Hiei.

Maintenant, c'était une agréable habitude. Agréable et dérangeante. Car il devait à chaque fois se convaincre que Hiei n'était pas à lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir cette attitude.

Il finit par se lever. Il devait trouver Hiei. Ils avaient besoin de parler.

Kurama sourit. Il avait tout simplement envie de voir Hiei. C'était la seule et unique raison.

-----

Le petit démon s'était réfugié dans le parc, à l'abri des feuilles d'un arbre, comme à l'accoutumée.

Il avait regardé le jour se lever avec une pointe d'anxiété.

Pourquoi se sentait-il exactement comme la dernière fois? Pourquoi ses sentiments, ce dégoût de lui-même ne s'étaient-ils pas atténués avec le temps?

Et pourquoi avait-il si peur de revoir Kurama?

Il y avait un parce que à ce pourquoi.

Parce qu'il verrait au-delà du visage souriant, de la douceur dans les yeux verts.

Il verrait autre chose, de la peur, du mépris aussi malgré la panique et de la haine.

Quelquefois, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Est-ce que c'était seulement vrai? N'essayait-il pas juste de s'en convaincre? Ne tentait-il pas de se dédouaner de ses actes, de sa trahison?

Puisqu'il était le seul à se souvenir, quel intérêt y avait-il à conserver cette culpabilité?

_Parce que tu en as besoin_, se souffla-t-il à lui-même. _Si tu ne te sentais plus coupable, tu pourrais passer ta main dans ses cheveux quand il vient dormir à tes côtés. Tu pourrais refermer tes bras autour de lui sans te soucier te rien. Mais le mérites-tu? Le mérites-tu?_

Hiei secoua la tête et se répondit à lui-même:

_Non. Je ne mérite rien de tout ça. Parce qu'il devait y avoir une autre solution. Mais que je n'ai même pas fait l'effort de la chercher._

Il ferma les yeux, se coupa légèrement du monde environnant. Et retomba, malgré lui, dans le passé.

-----

« Il y en a de plus en plus, murmura Shuichi à la fenêtre. »

Hiei reposa l'assiette qu'il était en train de lécher et s'approcha du garçon.

« Tu les sens? Combien y'en a?

-J'en sais rien. Il y en a plus, c'est tout. »

Le petit démon fronça légèrement les sourcils. Shuichi semblait repérer plus ou moins les présences des yohkais. Et il avait réussi à sentir l'aura de Hiei avant que ce dernier ne'apparaisse la veille au soir. Tout comme ce soir.

Mais son pouvoir était encore faible. Et Hiei avait fini par aboutir à une conclusion. Le démon qui possédait Shuichi ne pouvait pas se manifester.

Pourquoi et comment, ça, Hiei n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Shuichi observait encore l'obscurité, sa peluche serrée contre lui.

« Ils sont attirés par toi, fit Hiei.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es sans défense en ce moment. Mais ils savent que s'ils te mangent, ils récupéreront tes pouvoirs.

-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, rétorqua Shuichi. »

Hiei haussa les épaules.

« Explique-moi alors comment tu arrives à sentir les yohkais alentour? »

Ce fut au tour de Shuichi de hausser les épaules.

Puis son regard quitta la nuit pour se tourner vers la chambre.

« Hé! T'as mangé ma part!

-T'avais qu'à pas la laisser traîner. »

Shuichi fit une moue qui se transforma en sourire.

« Pour te faire pardonner, tu dors ici.

-Et puis quoi encore? J'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

Hiei se détourna, prêt à partir.

Il n'irait pas bien loin, resterait dans le secteur. Mais une main sur sa manche l'arrêta.

« Reste. S'il te plaît. Reste. »

Les yeux émeraudes passaient de lui aux ténèbres menaçantes de l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi tu ne te débrouilles pas tout seul? demanda Hiei, légèrement énervé d'avoir envie de céder à cette prière. Tu as des pouvoirs, je ne sais pas quel genre de yohkai tu es mais tu as un potentiel impressionnant. Alors défend-toi tout seul! Je ne serais pas ici éternellement! »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu vas partir? Où? Pourquoi? »

Le ton était choqué et la main se resserra sur la manche de son manteau. Hiei hésita.

« Je vais retourner dans le makai, dit-il en baissant les yeux, se sentant presque coupable. »

Puis il releva la tête. Il ne devait rien à Shuichi. Rien du tout! Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi devrait-il s'occuper de ce demeuré?

Après tout, ça ne le concernait pas. Des tas de yohkais ou de ningens mourraient. Et il n'avait pas à se sentir responsable de ça.

Il se dégagea et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre, ne tenant aucun compte des appels répétées du jeune garçon.

Un appel qui ne contenait aucun nom. Hiei ne lui avait toujours pas dit.

Il retomba sur le trottoir et bondit sur l'immeuble en face, se dissimulant dans un recoin.

Les yohkais avaient augmenté.

Ils n'étaient pas loin d'être une bonne petite cinquantaine maintenant. Heureusement, la plupart n'atteignait même pas la classe D.

Hiei se retourna brusquement. Il sentit ses jambes trembler. Ca, c'était... C'était... au moins un yohkai classe A!

Une puissance tranquille, sereine qui ne cherchait même pas à se dissimuler. Et qui semblait surplombait tous les autres.

Hiei se tendit. Un par un, les présences yohkais disparaissaient.

Le petit démon bondit. Il alla directement à l'emplacement où il avait senti une des auras s'éteindre. Le yohkai était mort. Une flèche était plantée dans sa tête.

Et elle devait être enduite d'une substance particulière car Hiei vit le cadavre se dissoudre lentement devant lui.

Il restait à peine une dizaine de yohkais et Hiei les sentit battre en retraite. Et la puissance n'avait pas bougé.

Il venait de supprimer une quarantaine de yohkais sans même se déplacer.

Hiei porta instinctivement la main à son cou mais elle se referma sur du vide. Sa pierre de Hirui n'était plus là.

Il se sentit perdu un court instant et cette erreur faillit bien lui coûter la vie. Il bougea à la dernière seconde, entendant le bruit de l'arbalète, et la flèche passa à quelques centimètres de sa joue.

Il baissa immédiatement son énergie, espérant faire croire au yohkai qu'il était mort.

Mais il ne fut pas assez habile.

Le type bougea et il se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Ce yohko est à moi. Barre-toi, gamin. »

Un chasseur. Hiei recula de quelques pas et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre de Shuichi.

« Il est à moi. Plus de dix ans que je le cherche dans ce monde! Alors dégage! ordonna encore l'homme. »

Hiei le fixa, ses yeux rouges brillèrent dans la nuit.

« Va te faire foutre, connard! »

Et il bondit. Deux flèches le frôlèrent avant qu'il ne se pose sur le balcon. Il attrapa la troisième avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne en plein coeur et la brisa.

La présence du chasseur s'estompa. Hiei savait parfaitement comment agissait ce genre de mec. Ils attendaient, ils se renseignaient. Ils traquaient mais ils n'attaquaient que rarement de front.

Il faillit carboniser Shuichi quand ce dernier posa la main sur son épaule.

Sa main chercha encore sa pierre. C'était rageant de chercher tout en savant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à trouver.

« Viens, fit Shuichi doucement. Viens, il fait froid. »

Froid? Hiei n'avait pas froid. Il avait au contraire trop chaud. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il voulait se battre. Il voulait tuer.

Il se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur. Et sentit une main caresser ses cheveux et des bras se refermer autour de ses épaules.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il voulait des combats, du sang, il ne voulait pas de cette tendresse étouffante.

Mais étrangement, il cessa de trembler. Les bras de Shuichi qui le serraient eurent le même effet que sa pierre.

Et quand il reprit son calme, il était dans le lit du garçon.

Yohko. Oui, c'était ça. Pas de doute. Une réincarnation. Voilà pourquoi Shuichi présentait un tel potentiel.

Et ce potentiel devait se manifester le plus vite possible. Parce que, même s'il avait envie de combattre ce chasseur, Hiei savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Il devait réveiller le yohko, sinon Shuichi mourrait.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

-----

« Hiei! Descend! »

Le petit démon perdit l'équilibre. Il n'avait pas senti Kurama arriver. Il se rattrapa in extremis à une branche.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher comme ça! ragea Hiei.

-Je me suis approché le plus normalement possible, rétorqua Kurama. Et lâche cette branche, on a à parler. »

Hiei obéit à contre-coeur.

« Quoi encore? marmonna-t-il. »

Kurama ferma les yeux et inspira.

« Bon, je suis désolé pour hier soir. C'était une blague de mauvais goût. »

Hiei fronça les sourcils.

« Une blague? Une blague! Ca veut dire que je ne risquais pas de me faire frapper par un éclair? »

Kurama retint le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres. Hiei était parfois tellement crédule. Normal que Kuwabara et Yusuke en profitent.

« Ca veut dire que tu m'as raconté des conneries? cria Hiei, hors de lui. »

Kurama hocha la tête.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça. Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on aborde le sujet, quand est-ce que je t'ai embrassé? Parce que honnêtement, je suis incapable de m'en rappeler. »

Hiei se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça? La vérité? Et puis quoi encore!

« La seule hypothèse que j'ai retenue, c'est que ça s'est passé un soir où j'ai trop bu. Voilà pourquoi je m'en rappelle pas. C'est le cas?

-Hn.

-Hn oui ou hn non?

-Hn. »

Kurama soupira.

« Je vois, tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.

-Hn. »

Le yohko retint un nouveau soupir. Quand Hiei cessait d'utiliser des mots, c'était peine perdue.

« Allez, viens, dit Kurama. On rentre. Mais avant... »

Ce fut soudain et rapide. Kurama se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hiei et se releva immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous? s'écria Hiei. »

Kurama fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Hum, je pensais qu'en recommençant, ça me reviendrait mais ça ne marche pas. »

Il fixa Hiei.

« Peut-être qu'avec un autre essai...

-N'y pense même pas! grogna Hiei. C'est... C'est...

-Pas désagréable. N'est-ce pas? »

Hiei se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard noir.

_Si tu savais, tu me détesterais._

_Mais je ne veux pas que tu saches._

_Parce que ce n'est pas désagréable. D'être embrassé par la personne qu'on a toujours aimé._

_-----_

A suivre...

Ok, je suis désolé pour le retard. Je croyais vraiment que j'aurais le temps mais mon emploi du temps était en fait vraiment trop pourri et super surchargé.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et je n'ai même pas le temps d'y répondre... J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si pour ma part, je ne le trouve pas super bien écrit. Donc, j'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop après avoir attendu cette suite.

Bon, j'essaierais d'envoyer le prochain chapitre sans trop de retard.

Merci encore et laissez des reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, on le sait mais ai-je besoin de le dire ?

**-----**

**SOUVENIRS**

**-----**

**Chapitre six**

**-----**

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de l'immeuble quand Hiei se figea.

« J'me casse.

-Quoi? Hiei, attend! »

En un bond, le petit démon avait atteint le toit d'un bâtiment et une demi-seconde plus tard, sa silhouette avait disparu.

Et Kurama n'eut pas de mal à deviner pourquoi le jaganshi s'était éclipsé si rapidement. Sa mère était rentrée un peu en avance.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il fut accueilli par un sourire radieux.

Shiori était agenouillée au milieu du salon, plusieurs cartons l'entourant.

« Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu vas bien? »

Kurama hocha la tête.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?

-Oh, quelques affaires que la voisine nous avait gardé lors de notre déménagement. »

Les cartons ouverts débordaient de vêtements d'enfants, de livres et d'albums photos.

« C'est quand j'ai retrouvé cette vieille photo que je me suis dit qu'il était temps de les récupérer.

-La photo?

-Je l'avais posée sur ton bureau. »

Cette fameuse photo, celle qui intriguait tant Hiei. D'ailleurs, Kurama ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attirance du jaganshi pour cette image. Alors qu'il avait le véritable modèle devant les yeux! Et à portée de main...

Kurama essaya de chasser les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Le baiser de ce matin avait été trop bref pour qu'il puisse vraiment en profiter. Et il en voulait plus.

Il secoua la tête et regarda sa mère farfouiller dans les cartons. Il finit par se laisser tomber à ses côtés, regardant certains de ses anciens livres.

« Shu-chan! s'écria Shiori, ravie. Regarde ce que je viens de trouver!

-C'est quoi cette horreur? s'exclama Kurama. »

Sa mère poussa un petit soupir.

« Une horreur? Tu exagères! D'accord, il est un peu sale et il faut le recoudre par endroits. Mais un tour dans le lave-linge et quelques points et il sera comme neuf.

-Ca me dit toujours pas ce que c'est, fit Kurama, fixant l'objet d'un air suspicieux.

-C'est ta peluche, enfin! Tu ne reconnais même pas ta peluche? »

Kurama secoua la tête.

« Maman, je n'ai jamais eu de peluche.

-Bien sûr que si! Ne me dis pas que... Oh, c'est vrai que ça remonte à cette époque... »

Les yeux de Shiori s'éteignirent un petit peu et elle contempla la peluche d'un air triste.

« Maman?

-C'est rien. C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas après tout. »

Kurama fronça les sourcils. Il avait certes constaté que la mémoire des ningens était incertaine, que certains ne se rappelaient pas clairement de leur enfance. Mais lui se souvenait parfaitement de tout, du moment où il s'était réincarné en foetus à ce jour.

« Maman, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Quelle époque? Et pourquoi je ne m'en rappellerais pas? »

Shiori regarda son fils d'un air hésitant.

« C'était juste après l'accident. C'est un des sauveteurs qui t'a donné ce renard pour te rassurer le temps qu'ils te sortent de là. Et tu n'as plus voulu le lâcher. »

Kurama fixa sa mère tristement. C'était encore si douloureux pour elle de parler de cet évènement.

« Je croyais être inconscient, murmura Kurama.

-Non, non, tu ne l'étais pas. Mais tu étais quelque peu... différent. »

Le yohko hésita. Il sentait parfaitement la souffrance provoquée chez sa mère en évoquant ce passé. Mais il découvrait des choses qu'il ignorait et il avait le sentiment que c'était important.

« Maman, différent en quoi? »

Shiori agita la main devant elle.

« Choc post-traumatique. Tu ne te souvenais plus de rien. On a dû te rappeler ton nom... Et aussi te dire qui j'étais... »

Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Shiori et elles heurtèrent de plein fouet le coeur de Kurama.

« Maman... Je... je suis désolé.

-Oh, ce n'était pas de ta faute, mon chéri! Tu as passé plus de vingt heures dans ce tunnel. Ton père était mort sur le coup. Tu avais réussi – dieu sait comment – à t'extirper de la voiture. Mais l'air était vite devenu irrespirable. Pour être honnête, les sauveteurs n'avaient aucun espoir de retrouver des survivants. Tu as d'ailleurs été le seul rescapé. »

Tout ça, Kurama le savait. L'accident qui avait coûté la vie à son père. Ce père qu'il n'avait pas réussi à aimer à temps. Mais qu'il avait aimé après comme on aime les gens disparus, c'est à dire trop tard.

« Et... Comment ça s'est passé... après? »

Shiori eut un sourire forcé.

« Et bien, tu étais comme un enfant de onze ans normal, certes un peu craintif et tu n'aimais pas trop que je m'éloigne mais... »

Shiori sourit, l'air un peu embêté.

« Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu n'étais pas normal avant, comprend-moi bien, mais disons que tu étais un peu singulier. Tu comprenais tellement de choses que les enfants de ton âge sont censés ignorer ou tu agissais parfois avec une telle maturité que c'en était déstabilisant. »

Kurama baissa les yeux. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il avait une discussion de ce genre avec sa mère. Et il ne s'était alors jamais rendu compte à quel point sa mère avait bien pu constater sa différence.

Shiori se mit à rire soudainement.

« C'est ton professeur principal qui étais catastrophé, expliqua-t-elle. Tes notes ont subi une chute vertigineuse. Il en était atterré. »

Kurama eut un léger sourire.

« Et comment ça s'est terminé?

-Et bien, ça a duré un mois. Et un matin, quand tu es descendu, tu étais redevenu exactement comme avant.

-Mais sans aucun souvenir du mois passé, c'est ça?

-Oui. Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était plus ou moins normal. Bien que la rapidité de ta récupération les aient tous surpris. »

Kurama fixa son regard sur la peluche.

« Je l'ai retrouvé au bas de l'immeuble, à moitié déchirée, expliqua Shiori. Je l'ai recousue et je l'ai rangée dans un carton. Voilà toute l'histoire.

-Maman... Tu veux bien la réparer à nouveau? Je... J'aimerais bien la garder, je crois.

-Bien sûr mon chéri. »

Shiori sourit, souleva la frange de son fils d'un main et déposa un baiser sur le front du garçon.

Elle se leva, emportant avec elle la peluche retrouvée.

-----

Allongé sur son lit, Kurama écoutait le murmure de la machine à coudre qui lui parvenait par la porte restée entrouverte.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Comme si ce mois dont il ignorait totalement l'existence quelques heures auparavant avait une importance capitale.

C'était en fait si étrange de constater qu'il ignorait des choses sur sa propre vie, comme s'il s'était fait des cachoteries à lui-même.

L'accident, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Le choc violent et la lumière au bout du tunnel disparaissant soudainement. Les klaxons bloqués qui émettaient leurs rugissement continuels et les lumières des phares qui éclairaient parcimonieusement la scène.

C'était presque avec nonchalance qu'il avait pris le pouls de son père et qu'il avait constaté la mort. La portière était bloquée, il avait dû la sortir de ses gonds pour s'échapper.

Ses pouvoirs étaient déjà partiellement revenus à cette époque là. Mais pas au point de pouvoir bouger les blocs de roche qui obstruaient les sorties.

Les premières heures, il avait erré dans le tunnel, comptant morts et blessés plus ou moins grave. Ce n'était pas l'heure de pointe et les véhicules étaient peu nombreux.

Les heures suivantes, il s'était rendu compte que les secours tardaient à arriver. Et au bout d'une dizaine d'heure, il avait senti l'air se faire vicié, comme un circuit tournant sur lui-même qui n'était pas régénéré.

Le béton dur ne permettait pas à une plante de s'implanter. Et il n'arrivait pas à faire appel à des plantes ne nécessitant pas de nutriments du sol.

Il fit alors la seule chose possible, il se mit en hibernation, son côté yohko permettant de ralentir son besoin d'oxygène, de maintenir en vie ce corps humain.

Et son souvenir suivant, c'était une aube rouge vue de sa fenêtre. Et une colère froide qui menaçait d'exploser, difficilement contenue en lui.

-----

Il n'avait pas essayé de se dégager des bras qui l'entouraient. Shuichi le tenait contre lui comme il le faisait avec sa peluche renard, serré contre son torse.

Et c'était apaisant en quelque sorte. Ça avait eu le même effet que sa pierre de Hirui.

Hiei finit par repousser légèrement Shuichi. Il avait été imprudent. Ne pas réussir à se maîtriser dans une telle situation était tout simplement impardonnable!

Il n'avait pas pu se calmer seul. Et le chasseur aurait eu tout loisir d'attaquer pendant ce temps.

Heureusement que ce type n'agissait pas comme ça.

Hiei s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il ne sentait pas sa présence dans les parages. Ce qui voulait dire que le mec était en train de rechercher des infos.

Même si Hiei avait essayé de ne pas se faire remarquer, l'exposition de son aura et l'utilisation de flammes pour protéger Shuichi et décourager les yohkais les plus faibles devaient déjà être connues.

Et le chasseur ne tarderait pas à savoir à qui il avait à faire. Sans avoir à proprement parlé de nom, il devinerait sans le moindre mal que Hiei était un démon de feu.

Il scruta encore l'obscurité. Pas le moindre piège détectable. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Un murmure le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et constata que Shuichi marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

Voilà, lui se faisait chier à essayer de trouver une solution et ce sale gosse dormait!

Non, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait seulement lui dire ce qu'il foutait encore là?

En fait, mieux valait qu'il n'ait pas d'avis extérieur. Parce que la première personne venue – fut-ce t-elle un crétin fini – eut pu répondre à cette question.

Parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Il aimait Shuichi. Il aimait le sourire du gamin, il aimait son rire également. Il aimait aussi ces yeux magnifiquement verts.

Et il aimait se sentir... presque normal. Et aussi se sentir aimé.

Parce que le baiser avait été doux, bien plus que toutes les nourritures qu'il avait pu goûté jusqu'alors.

_Merde! Evite de penser à ce genre de conneries! Ca ne servira qu'à te déconcentrer!_

Mais un murmure s'échappa encore des lèvres de Shuichi. Et Hiei se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il tenait à quelqu'un. Et que ça n'avait rien d'horrible, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait pu croire.

Que ça ne l'affaiblissait pas. Bien au contraire, il se sentait étrangement fort.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? »

Hiei ne répondit pas. Il tourna son regard vers la nuit encore une fois.

Cette confiance, ce sentiment qu'il protégerait Shuichi coûte que coûte n'était qu'une illusion. Parce que le chasseur était définitivement plus fort.

Shuichi prit sa peluche entre ses bras et s'approcha du petit démon.

« Tiens, fit-il. Tu peux la prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute de ce truc?

-Je sais pas. C'est doux, c'est rassurant.

-Hn. »

Hiei ne prit pas la peluche tendue vers lui et Shuichi la resserra dans ses bras.

« Il va revenir? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Sûrement.

-Il veut me dévorer lui aussi?

-Non, il veut te tuer.

-Mais je lui ai rien fait! s'écria Shuichi.

-Ca, il s'en fout. C'est un chasseur. Et s'il te traque depuis dix ans, il est du genre tenace. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il me poursuit?

-Parce que tu es un yohko, j'imagine. T'es une cible de choix.

-Un yohko? Tu parles de ces créatures de légende. C'est ridicule! Je suis pas... »

Le regard de Shuichi devint absent. Et Hiei le contempla attentivement. Comment il n'avait pas pû remarquer avant? Cette beauté presque féminine, cette peau pâle, ces yeux couleurs de feuilles, ces cheveux. Tout, tout en lui donnait à penser à une réincarnation d'un yohko. Hormis les pouvoirs, faibles, éteints.

« C'est vrai? demanda Shuichi. Tu crois vraiment que je suis un yohko? »

Hiei acquiesça.

« Ca, c'est trop cool, s'exclama le garçon. »

Non, ce n'était pas cool du tout. Parce que Hiei avait un yohko diminué sur les bras d'un côté et un chasseur qui allait en profiter de l'autre.

Et qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de réveiller le yohko. Mais la solution qu'il envisageait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-----

« Tu es revenu? Je m'en doutais. Je suppose que tu as faim?

-Hn.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Et tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de t'enfuir comme un voleur ce matin. En plus, tu sais que ma mère t'adore. »

Hiei haussa les épaules.

En effet, malgré le fait qu'il ne parle pas, que son comportement frise l'impolitesse et qu'il mange comme quatre, Shiori adorait le petit démon. C'était comme apprivoiser un chat sauvage.

Et Shiori avait toujours aimé les animaux.

Hiei regarda la pièce d'un air circonspect. La photo était toujours là, sur le bureau. Et ce coin blanc. Kurama ne pouvait pas deviné ce que c'était. Mais Hiei savait.

Et c'était sans doute ça qui créait sa culpabilité. Comme s'il n'avait fait que faire semblant. Comme si ce cadeau, donné sur un coup de tête, sans arrière-pensée, n'avait été fait que pour créer plus de mal par la suite.

Parce que Shuichi avait été heureux à ce moment-là.

Kurama remarqua la tension qui habitait le petit démon.

« Hiei?

-Hn.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la la fin?

-Rien. »

Kurama le fixa et le petit démon ne put faire autre chose que baisser les yeux sous ce regard inquisiteur.

« Ecoute Hiei, je suis désolé. Tu as le droit d'être en colère après moi.

-Nani?

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser ce matin. Mais je crois que tu sais pertinemment ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je pense que tu ressens la même chose alors...

-Je ne suis pas en colère, coupa Hiei n'ayant pas la moindre envie de discuter de ses sentiments à l'égard du yohko. »

Sauf que ça n'eut pas l'effet désiré. Kurama s'avança vers le petit démon et se pencha.

« Ca veut dire que je peux encore... t'embrasser? »

Hiei rougit. Quelle idée aussi de lui demander la permission! Parce qu'il avait bien envie de répondre « oui »! Et il préférait mieux se mordre la langue plutôt que de laisser ce mot lui échapper.

Le regard du jaganshi s'attarda partout sauf sur Kurama, évitant consciencieusement le regard du kistuné.

Mais alors, ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet incongru, anachronique. Un objet qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

Presque hypnotisé, Hiei contourna Kurama et s'approcha du lit. Il prit la peluche renard entre ses mains.

L'attitude du jaganshi était tellement étrange que Kurama en conçut un peu d'inquiétude.

Et quand il vit Hiei ramener la peluche contre son torse pour la serrer contre lui, semblant tout à coup très jeune et un peu perdu, Kurama se sentit mal.

Quelque chose lui échappait. Et Hiei était la clé de l'énigme.

Levant ses yeux rougeâtres vers Kurama, Hiei serra davantage la peluche contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix quand même suffisamment audible. Je suis désolé, Shuichi. »

Et malgré la peluche qu'il tenait, Hiei ne se sentait absolument pas rassuré.

-----

A suivre...

Rhaaa, je suis encore en retard. Pardon, pardon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu surtout que j'ai un peu galéré à l'écrire.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Shunelodie: Ravi que ça te plaise malgré le fait que le chap 5 ne soit vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux. Quand à ce que Hiei découvre que c'est yohko Kurama..., ben, je dis rien pour l'instant, héhé! Merci pour ta review.

Koorimé: Quoi? T'as hésité à lire mon chapitre tout de suite?!! Non, je plaisante, faut bien garder de quoi lire pour les jours où y'a rien à faire! Et bon, je dirais que ton hypothèse d'évènement marquant qui se rapporte au chasseur se précise de plus en plus, non? Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, niark niark! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

Kitsu34: Heu, je crois que ce chapitre a répondu à tes questions sur le pourquoi du comment le yohko est endormi. Sinon... mes fics un plan rigoureux et logique?... rigoureux? Si je fais un plan avant d'écrire?... un plan?... pardon, là, je risque de m'étouffer de rire. Non, je ne fais pas de plan, je suis incapable de faire un plan, je suis trop bordélique. J'ai juste les grandes lignes dans la tête et je fais le reste au feeling. Je suis de toutes façons pas vraiment convaincu de l'utilité d'un plan. Ca pose trop de choses et ça empêche finalement des changements ou des ajustements nécessaires. Enfin, je suppose aussi que chacun fait comme il veut. Si à la fin, ça paraît quand même construit et logique, chacun sa méthode. Merci pour ta review.

Alors le prochain chapitre, ben... je sais pas du tout quand je pourrais l'envoyer étant donné que je pars un peu et que je n'aurais pas forcément un accès internet. J'essayerais de me débrouiller. Sinon, ce sera à mon retour.

Voilà, à bientôt et laissez des reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, on le sait mais ai-je besoin de le dire ?

Note: Ok, j'ai la vague impression que je vais me faire lapider pour ce retard monumental... Bah, que dire d'autre sinon que je suis parti en vacances et qu'à mon retour, j'ai eu une flémingite aigüe accompagnée d'un manque total de concentration et d'une légère déprime ce qui a une répercussion non négligeable sur ce chapitre que je trouve particulièrement mauvais... (soupir...). Bonne lecture quand même!

**-----**

**SOUVENIRS**

**-----**

**Chapitre sept**

-----

Kurama eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Hiei ne l'appelait jamais par son nom humain. Mais il y avait autre chose que le nom. Cette attitude aussi, un peu perdue presque enfantine.

Il sentit comme un écho lointain résonner dans sa tête.

« Hiei... De quoi es-tu désolé? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles Shuichi tout d'un coup? »

Le petit démon écarquilla les yeux. Il avait agi sans penser une seule seconde, comme un automate. Il sembla réaliser la présence de la peluche dans ses bras et elle lui échappa des mains comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

« Hiei?

-Je dois partir, marmonna le jaganshi en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-Ca, n'y compte même pas! fit Kurama en s'interposant. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre avant de m'avoir parlé!

-T'as du temps à perdre alors! rétorqua le petit démon avec un rictus, adoptant une attitude sarcastique.

-C'est pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi, ça ne marche pas. »

Hiei grogna longuement, prenant un air menaçant.

« Ca non plus, ça n'a aucun effet, dit calmement Kurama en haussant les épaules. »

Hiei sentait bien que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Très bien, ragea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Que tu me parle. Que tu réponde à mes questions.

-Et si je ne le fais pas?

-Tu vas le faire, un point c'est tout! »

Kurama croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit quelques secondes. Qui se transformèrent en de longues minutes. Puis il attendit encore. Sans même se concentrer, il aurait pu entendre une mouche voler à une dizaine de kilomètres de là tellement le silence était parfait.

Hiei regarda la fenêtre par-dessus l'épaule de Kurama. Il se savait rapide mais pas à ce point.

Le jaganshi évita le regard lourd que le yohko posait sur lui. Il avait la gorge serrée et faisait tout son possible pour éviter ses mains de trembler.

Cette attitude réprobatrice n'était pas sans lui rappeler Shuichi. D'ailleurs, il doutait que le légendaire yohko Kurama ait jamais été un grand moralisateur. Ca devait donc venir de son côté humain, de Shuichi.

Hiei contempla avec un air fermé les murs, attendant que Kurama lâche l'affaire.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ce dernier cria, exaspéré:

« Mais bon sang, tu vas parler à la fin! »

Hiei baissa la tête.

« Je... ne... peux... pas.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je... parce que tu m'aimes... je crois. »

Kurama fronça les sourcils.

« Hiei, aurais-tu, par hasard, peur que je ne t'aime plus si tu me disais ce qui se passe? »

Il n'y eu qu'un long silence pour toute réponse. Et qui valait tous les oui du monde.

Kurama poussa un long soupir et s'approcha du jaganshi.

Légèrement, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Hiei leva les yeux et ses lèvres furent immédiatement capturées par celles de Kurama.

Le petit démon attrapa la nuque du yohko pour approfondir le baiser et s'en voulut de ce qu'il allait faire.

C'était lâche. Comme ce qu'il avait fait. Lâche. Et il prétexterait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Alors qu'il en existait des milliers sans doute.

Il avança sa langue et Kurama l'accueillit avec un gémissement étouffé.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement comme pour profiter au maximum de l'instant.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Kurama prit le visage de Hiei entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime depuis longtemps, très longtemps, murmura-t-il. »

_Plus longtemps que tu ne le penses_, se dit Hiei mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Kurama caressa les lèvres du petit démon, fortement tenté de recommencer l'expérience quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait vraiment.

Hiei les avait lentement fait pivoter durant le baiser. Et le jaganshi se trouvait maintenant dos à la fenêtre.

Kurama sentit un baiser éphémère se poser sur ses lèvres, un « pardonnes-moi » désespéré chuchoté à son oreille et Hiei lui échappa.

D'un bond, le jaganshi s'était propulsé à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Kurama ne fit pas un geste. Il savait par habitude qu'il était inutile de courir après Hiei. Ce dernier était bien trop rapide.

Mais cette sournoiserie n'était pas l'apanage du petit démon. Ce qu'il devait cacher devait être vraiment très important. Ou douloureux.

Le kistuné contempla le ciel s'assombrir. Il n'était pas en colère après Hiei, il n'était pas non plus déçu de son comportement. Kurama avait été trop insistant. Et dieu sait que Hiei ne se confiait pas facilement. Pas facilement? C'était un euphémisme, une pierre racontait plus de choses que lui!

Et Hiei avait peur, ça, c'était indéniable. Peur de perdre l'amour de Kurama pour une raison bien précise. Une raison que le yohko était bien décidé à trouver.

Il eut un sourire.

_La prochaine fois, je le ligote avant de l'interroger._

Kurama eut le tort d'imaginer un Hiei nu et attaché aux montants de son lit. Ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir et d'ajouter intérieurement.

_Si j'ai toujours envie de l'interroger s'il est dans cette situation..._

Il secoua la tête.

Est-ce que Hiei avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé dans son enfance?

Kurama ramassa la peluche et la serra contre lui. Il devait savoir. Il devait vraiment savoir.

-----

Hiei ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné. Il n'avait pas choisi le parc au cas où Kurama viendrait le chercher. Mais il s'était installé de façon à distinguer la fenêtre de la chambre du yohko.

C'était comme à cette époque, ce besoin d'avoir Shuichi à portée de vue.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait agi avec une telle bassesse qu'il n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Pourquoi en arrivait-il toujours à se perdre lui-même dès qu'il s'agissait de Kurama ou de Shuichi?

Il venait de clairement faire une distinction entre les deux, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Mais ça ne changeait rien à sa culpabilité, ça ne faisait même que l'empirer.

Parce que Shuichi n'était pas Kurama. Pas à cette époque-là.

Et c'était Shuichi qu'il avait blessé. C'était complètement différent de la fois où il avait transpercé Kurama de son épée lorsque ce dernier s'était interposé pendant son combat avec Yusuke.

Kurama était capable de se défendre, d'encaisser les coups, Shuichi non.

Et Hiei avait fait pire que de donner des coups.

Il avait trahi un ami. Son seul et unique ami.

-----

« Septième séance. Tu as l'air heureux aujourd'hui, Shuichi? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi?

-Les monstres sont partis. »

Silence. La cassette grésilla un peu et Kurama l'arrêta. Le ruban s'était encore entortillé. Avec patience, le kitsuné entreprit de rembobiner la bande manuellement. Il se renfonça dans les oreillers tout en continuant son office. Les séances étaient plus ou moins identiques. Il n'y avait pas eu réellement de progrès.

Kurama était complètement atterré de constater qu'il ait pu oublier une partie de sa vie, presque un mois. Il avait aussi du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix. Bien sûr, c'était quand il était enfant mais on aurait dit celle d'un autre.

Il ne parlait pas de l'accident. Non, il ne se rappelait pas de sa maman mais elle était gentille. Et il l'aimait beaucoup. Il ajoutait avec hésitation qu'il croyait qu'avant, il ne l'aimait pas.

C'était malheureusement vrai et Kurama en ressentait un pincement au coeur.

Il réintroduit la cassette dans le lecteur et retrouva le bon endroit.

« Les montres sont partis.

-Ah... Comment?

-Mon ami les a fait fuir! »

Il y eut un léger rire. Heureux.

« Qui est cet ami? Un ami de ton école.

-Non. » Il y avait dans ce non un certain mépris à l'égard de ses camarades comme si ce nouvel ami ne pouvait en aucun cas leur être comparé.

« Non, c'est un démon aussi. Mais lui, il est gentil.

-Hum... »

Le ton du psychiatre et les petits sons que Kurama analysa comme des grattements de crayon sur le papier montraient que le bon médecin était en train de noter « création d'un ami imaginaire ».

Kurama feuilleta son dossier. Et oui, c'était bien noté noir sur blanc.

« Et comment s'appelle ton nouvel ami?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne lui as pas donné de nom?

-Pourquoi? Il en a déjà sûrement un! » C'était dit comme une évidence. Comme si le médecin était stupide.

« Mais il ne veut pas me le dire. Il a un sale caractère. Mais il est gentil dans le fond.

-Hum-hum.

-Même s'il arrête pas de piquer dans mon assiette! Et qu'il parle vraiment mal!

-En quoi est-il gentil alors?

-Il me protège des démons. Et il fait danser des flammes pour moi. »

Kurama se redressa brusquement. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas...

« Et il est vraiment mignon. Il a des yeux rouges comme des rubis.

-Hum-hum. Et?

-Je l'aime. »

Kurama sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait toujours aimé Hiei. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait été attiré.

« Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui... »

La bande défila jusqu'à stopper.

Dans une sorte de brouillard, Kurama avança vers la fenêtre.

_Où es-tu, Hiei? Où es-tu? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit?_

Kurama se concentra. Et s'il sentit bel et bien l'aura de Hiei, il n'arrivait pas à la localiser.

Il prit la cassette suivante et l'enclencha

-----

Il n'avait pas pu s'en aller. Pourtant, le portail était enfin accessible aux démons de classes supérieures. Mais Hiei n'avait pas pu s'enfuir. S'enfuir? Ce n'était pas une fuite. Il allait et venait à sa guise! Depuis quand avait-il besoin de se justifier?

Mais s'il partait, il laissait Shuichi à la merci de ce chasseur. Et il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge à cette idée.

Il ne pouvait pas.

« Hé! T'es là? Descend! »

Hiei faillit tomber. Il jeta un regard entre les feuilles des arbres.

Le regard émeraude était amusé.

Hiei se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé? »

Shuichi haussa les épaules.

« Comme ça. »

Puis le garçon frissonna légèrement.

« Il fait trop froid. Viens, on rentre. »

Shuichi tendit la main vers Hiei qui l'ignora mais il ne put faire de même avec le regard attristé du garçon.

Hiei se dépatouilla de son écharpe sans trop penser à ce qu'il faisait et la tendit à Shuichi.

« Tiens, marmonna-t-il. »

Les yeux émeraudes s'éclairèrent et Hiei détourna le regard. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa joue fugitivement.

« Merci. »

Hiei porta la main à sa joue et grogna.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ce genre de choses! »

Mais Shuichi continua de sourire.

C'était le dernier vrai sourire. Il passerait beaucoup de temps, des années avant qu'il en vit un autre à nouveau.

Hiei ne le savait pas à ce moment. Sinon, il aurait vraiment contempler ce sourire, il l'aurait apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Mais gêné, il avait détourné le regard.

-----

Tout en écoutant les séances défiler, Kurama se leva et attrapa la photo restée sur le bureau.

Puis il se rassit sur le lit. Il sourit plusieurs fois à l'évocation de ces souvenirs inconnus.

Il arrivait presque à imaginer Hiei faire du chantage à la nourriture. Ou dévorer du gâteau au chocolat recouvert de chantilly.

Et dire que Kurama lui reprochait parfois sa gourmandise alors que vraisemblablement, c'était lui qui l'avait poussé au vice. Nul doute que Hiei ne connaissait pas les sucreries avant de le rencontrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? »

Kurama se tendit. Le docteur venait de lui demander de répéter. Pourtant, le médecin avait parfaitement compris.

« Je l'ai embrassé, répéta Shuichi.

-Hum.

-Il a râlé un peu. Et il m'a dit qu'il était un garçon. Comme si je ne le savais pas! Mais il est vraiment trop mignon. »

_Comme ça, il ne m'a même pas cogné!_ pensa Kurama. _Je n'y aurais pas cru._

Kurama soupira. Il aurait vraiment voulu se souvenir de ce baiser. De ce premier baiser.

Etait-ce à ce moment-là que Hiei avait commencé à l'aimer?

Parce que Hiei l'aimait.

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit enfui, Kurama était persuadé que le jaganshi l'aimait. Leur baiser passionné quelques heures auparavant le prouvait. On n'embrasse pas comme ça quand on aime pas.

Il imagina brièvement la scène. Un Hiei plus jeune et ce baiser. Mais non, il fabriquait des images mais ne se souvenait pas.

Sur la photo, le coin blanc accrocha enfin son regard. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Il n'y avait pas fait attention. Après tout, c'était juste dans le fond. Mais à y regarder de plus près, on aurait dit un tissu.

Kurama s'abîma les yeux sur la photo pendant de longues minutes, laissant la cassette s'arrêter.

Il ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se leva pour mettre la cassette suivante.

Puis il continua de fixer la photo.

Etrangement, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose avec ce coin blanc.

-----

La veille, ça avait été leur dernière soirée ensemble. Mais Hiei l'ignorait. Maintenant, il était perché sur le toit de l'immeuble du garçon, l'attendant comme le jour précédent. Par une des fenêtres, il avait vu son écharpe posée sur la table du salon.

Il faisait plus doux aujourd'hui, Shuichi ne devrait pas avoir froid.

Hiei secoua la tête, essayant de chasser la sensation de lèvres effleurant sa joue. Et il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit les énergies qu'avec un certain temps de retard.

C'était une éventualité qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévue! Bon sang, il faisait encore grand jour!

Il repéra Shuichi. Puis le chasseur. Et deux autres yohkais de catégories B.

Cet enfoiré n'avait pas fait que se renseigner, il avait aussi recruté!

Tout en bondissant sur les immeubles, Hiei essaya de se rappeler la configuration du quartier.

Et Shuichi venait clairement d'être poussé dans la mauvaise direction. Parce qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers des entrepôts désaffectés.

Hiei sauta du toit et atterrit dans la rue juste à temps pour attraper Shuichi et l'amener dans un recoin.

Le garçon cria mais Hiei lui plaqua fermement la main sur la bouche.

« Chh... C'est moi, chuchota-t-il. »

Le corps de Shuichi se détendit contre lui et commença à trembler.

« Ils... Ils..., bégaya le rouquin.

-Je sais. »

Hiei jeta un coup d'oeil alentour. Ils ne pouvaient pas rebrousser chemin sans tomber sur un des yohkais. La seule solution était de continuer à avancer. Et c'était précisément ce que le chasseur avait prévu.

Hiei ne connaissait que vaguement ces entrepôts mais le chasseur devait avoir repéré les lieux.

Le petit démon jura intérieurement.

Seul, il aurait pu s'en sortir.

Il pouvait s'approcher furtivement des classes B et les tuer. Mais dans ce cas-là, il laissait le champ libre aux autres.

Il abaissa encore son aura, la rendant indétectable et entraîna Shuichi dans un bâtiment en ruine.

Ils se cachèrent derrière une rangée de palettes, trouvant un coin relativement à l'abri.

Shuichi tremblait toujours.

Lentement, le garçon attrapa les mains de Hiei, le forçant à décroiser les bras et les les resserrer autour de lui.

Le petit démon le laissa faire et après quelques secondes, accentua son étreinte autour des épaules de Shuichi.

La tête nichée dans le cou de Hiei, Shuichi tentait de calmer sa respiration sans y parvenir.

Hiei sentait la panique de son ami et ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à s'organiser correctement.

Il n'était pas assez fort. Il n'était tout simplement pas assez fort.

Malgré tous ses combats, malgré tout ce temps passé à survivre seul, il n'était pas...

Seul. Oui, il avait toujours été seul, il n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de quiconque.

Il n'avait jamais eu à protéger quelqu'un.

Correction, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette envie, ce besoin de protéger quelqu'un.

Mais Shuichi... Shuichi, c'était différent.

Shuichi, il l'aimait.

La respiration du garçon s'était enfin calmée.

Mais les pensées de Hiei étaient toujours aussi chaotiques.

Parce que même s'il affrontait les yohkais pour protéger Shuichi, ça ne servirait à rien. A rien du tout.

Il avait grandi dans le makai, il savait jauger ses adversaires et il savait quand éviter un combat perdu d'avance.

Ils mourraient tous les deux, voilà ce qui arriverait.

« Shuichi, murmura-t-il. J'ai besoin de ton aide... »

Les yeux verts croisèrent les siens. Les pupilles étaient dilatées par la peur.

« Co... Comment?

-Il faut que tu utilises tes pouvoirs...

-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir. »

Hiei secoua la tête, énervé.

« Bien sûr que si! »

Il se mordit les lèvres pour avoir élevé la voix. Les yohkais étaient proches. Trop proches.

Hiei avait toujours l'impression qu'un immense brouillard régnait dans son cerveau.

Et au milieu de ce brouillard se matérialiser deux solutions.

_On meurt tous les deux... Ou alors... Ou alors... Je ne peux pas faire ça! Je ne peux pas!_

Mais les énergies approchaient. Et aucun autre choix ne se manifestait.

_Je ne peux pas faire autrement! Je n'ai pas le choix! Il va me haïr! Oui mais il sera vivant! Je vais le perdre... Je le perdrais s'il meurt..._

Lentement, Hiei repoussa Shuichi. Il appuya son front sur celui du garçon.

« Pardonnes-moi... Pardonnes-moi... »

Shuichi effleura la joue du petit démon de ses doigts.

« Pour quoi? »

Hiei ne répondit pas, il frappa.

-----

A suivre...

Voilà, normalement, il ne devrait rester qu'un seul chapitre pour terminer cette fic! Merci Kistu34, Koorimé, Shunelodie, Yastumi Kumokami pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

A plus et laissez des reviews, svp.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, on le sait mais ai-je besoin de le dire ?

Note: Attention... A vos marques... Prêts? Partez! Aie-euh! Bon sang, j'avais dit pas les briques! Ca fait super mal, non mais, bande de brutes! Comment ça, c'est mérité? Tout ça parce que j'ai un tout petit petit peu de retard? AIE-EUH! Hé? Ca va pas de balancer des haches? C'est super dangereux! Bon, vous vous êtes assez défoulé? Non. Non? Ok, deux minutes (chope Kuwabara pour en faire un bouclier). C'est bon, allez-y. Kuwabara: Pourquoi moi? K26: Parce que t'es moche et que personne se plaindra si t'es abîmé! Et que je peux pas faire ça avec Kurama parce que Hiei devient hystérique dès qu'on touche à son kistu! Hiei: Qui veut toucher à MON kistu? K26: Mais personne, va voir ailleurs si on y est! Et tiens, le script de ce chapitre! Kuwabara: ERGLL! Mais y envoient des oeufs pourris maintenant! K26: Ah bon? Atttention... A gauche! Kuwabara (stoppe un oeuf pourri en le rattrapant magnifiquement sur ses cheveux! Quel bouclier efficace!): Mais c'est dégueulasse! J'ai rien fait moi! K26: C'est ça. Bon, bouges pas (hop, mets une silhouette me ressemblant derrière Kuwabara). Ok, c'est bon! Allez-y, j'suis prêt! Kuwabara: Hein? Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? (reçoit cinq briques, douze haches, treize couteaux à pains, huit fourchettes et un batteur électrique dans la gueule).

K26 (loin, très loin dans l'univers): Ouf, l'ai échappé belle!

Bon plus sérieusement, désolé de ce retard énorme. Pas beaucoup de temps, beaucoup beaucoup de fatigue et d'emm..., bref, pas évident de pouvoir écrire.

J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre (Souvenirs? Ca parle de quoi ça déjà?...)

Note2: Je précise cette fois-ci qu'il y a deux types de flash-back: ceux se passant quand Hiei et Kurama sont petits et les autres se déroulant lors de leur première rencontre dans le manga (tome 7 plus précisément). Voilà, j'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème de lecture.

**-----**

**SOUVENIRS**

**-----**

**Chapitre huit**

-----

C'était la dernière cassette. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas une séance mais un monologue du médecin.

_« Ce matin, j'ai été appelé au domicile de Shuichi Minamino._

_Selon sa mère, il avait recouvré la mémoire._

_En effet, il avait bel et bien retrouvé ses souvenirs mais ne se rappelle cependant aucun événement du mois qui vient de s'écouler. Il ne m'a même pas reconnu et ne m'a montré qu'une indifférence polie, pensant que j'étais une connaissance de sa mère._

_Shuichi présentait des blessures, surtout des ecchymoses au visage et ses avants-bras montraient des traces de brûlures._

_Je l'ai questionné à ce sujet et il a vaguement répondu qu'il s'était battu à l'école._

_Je ne pense pas que sa mère ait réellement constaté la gravité de ses blessures étant donné qu'il prenait bien soin de tirer ses manches sur ses poignets dès qu'elle apparaissait._

_Je lui ai fortement suggéré de soigner ces brûlures en aparté, lui donnant même le nom d'un confrère, ayant compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter davantage sa mère._

_Il m'a regardé froidement et m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait déjà sur un ton qui me suggérait de me mêler de ce qui me regarde._

_A part ces blessures physiques, Shuichi semble en bonne santé. Il est calme et posé. Un calme presque inquiétant pour un enfant de cet âge._

_Il semble néanmoins que le choc, quel qu'il soit, lui a permis de recouvrer la mémoire._

_Ceci étant, je pense que les différents chocs traumatiques ne sont pas la cause de ces pertes de mémoires successives._

_Il est plus probable que cette fluctuation de mémoire soit due à un début de schizophrénie._

_Un suivi régulier serait à envisager pour en être certain._

_Mais pour être franc, je crains de ne pas être totalement objectif dans le cas de Shuichi._

_Tout simplement parce qu'il me fait froid dans le dos. Il me fiche une trouille bleue. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle tension près d'un autre patient._

_Où est donc passé l'enfant charmant et souriant dans ce monstre de froideur?_

_L'a-t-il enfermé à l'intérieur de son esprit comme un invité indésirable? C'est fort possible._

_A un moment où nous étions seuls, l'attention de l'enfant a été attiré par quelque chose à l'extérieur. Shuichi s'est posté devant la fenêtre ouverte avec un regard meurtrier. Et j'ai bien cru voir une ombre bouger dans un arbre._

_Etre près de ce garçon est tellement éprouvant que je me suis laissé aller à imaginer des choses!_

_Après un entretien en privé avec Shiori Minamino, elle a décidé de ne pas imposer à Shuichi plus de tourments et mes séances sont apparemment considérées comme tels!_

_Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que l'état de Shuichi se stabilisera, qu'il ne s'aggravera pas._

_Je m'apprêtait à repartir avec le sentiment d'avoir mal fait mon boulot, de n'avoir pas fait assez quand j'ai entrevu un léger espoir alors que je reposais ma tasse de café._

_Un polaroid était resté sur la table basse. Je l'attrapais._

_« Je l'ai prise il y a deux jours, me dit Shiori. Il était tout heureux, disant que son ami lui avait fait un cadeau._

_-Lequel?_

_-Et bien, je crois que c'est ce morceau de tissu qu'on voit dans le coin. Il l'avait plié tellement précautionneusement que c'était vraiment drôle. »_

_C'était le sourire de Shuichi, du moins du Shuichi que je connaissais sur cette photo, à la fois timide et éclatant en même temps._

_« Et où est ce tissu maintenant?_

_-Il est là, dans le tiroir. Pourquoi?_

_-J'aimerais beaucoup voir la réaction de Shuichi s'il le voit. »_

_Shiori Minamino a froncé les sourcils. Mais elle a sorti le tissu blanc et l'a déposé sur la table._

_Quand Shuichi est réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, il n'a au début pas fait attention à l'étoffe._

_Mais il a inconsciemment posé la main dessus au bout de quelques instants et un léger sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres._

_Quelque part à l'intérieur, l'enfant, l'adorable gamin que j'ai vu pendant ce mois, est en train de revenir, d'adoucir l'autre personnalité. Il ne semble pas avoir de combat pour la dominance et c'est extrêmement bon signe._

_Je pense que bientôt il ne devrait plus y avoir de distinction possibles entre les deux Shuichi._

_Et les sourires qu'il adresse à sa mère sont aussi un signe de guérison._

_Du moins, je l'espère. »_

La cassette ne contenait plus rien d'autre que du vide entrecoupé de grésillements.

Les larmes de Kurama dévalaient ses joues en silence.

Il se souvenait. De cette journée, de cet homme qui lui avait posé tant de questions qu'il avait bien failli le tuer.

Il se souvenait aussi de cette présence dans les arbres non loin, cette présence qui pesait sur lui comme une menace.

Le tissu – une écharpe à n'en pas douter – c'était ce fameux coin blanc sur la photo.

Oui, il se rappelait de ce jour-là.

Et surtout, ce dont il se souvenait le mieux, c'était son réveil brutal dans un corps perclus de douleur alors qu'il hurlait des menaces à cette présence invisible.

Pourquoi avait-il menacé Hiei alors que tout montrait qu'ils étaient amis? Pourquoi...

Kurama ferma les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir la vérité, mais ses yeux clos n'y changèrent rien.

_Des traces de brûlures... Même si j'avais mis en veille mes pouvoirs, aucun feu humain n'aurait pu m'atteindre... Aucun feu... Hiei... Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu cherché à me tuer?_

Et le seul moyen d'avoir la réponse à cette question était de la poser directement à l'intéressé.

Sauf que Hiei ne répondrait pas. Hiei ne répondait jamais. Il se murait dans son silence, dans sa douleur.

Kurama ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il avait une autre personne à interroger. Quelqu'un qui lui avait caché la vérité d'une façon tellement habile qu'il n'avait rien vu. Rien du tout à part ce sentiment. Ce sentiment persistant, presque de déjà-vu quand il avait aperçu Hiei pour la première fois. Ce sentiment qu'il aimait déjà ce petit démon alors qu'il pensait ne pas le connaître.

Oui, cette personne devait lui dire. Tout lui dire.

-----

Le premier coup ne fut pas le plus dur à donner contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Hiei. Non, le premier avait été presque le plus facile.

Mais les suivants, c'était une autre histoire. Continuer de cogner alors que Shuichi s'était mis à hurler et à pleurer en même temps, continuer alors que les yeux verts remplis de larmes n'affichaient que de l'incompréhension.

Continuer jusqu'à ce que le sentiment de trahison apparaissent sur le visage.

Jusqu'à ce que Shuichi attrape ses mains pour les bloquer.

« Arrête! Arrête! S'il te plaît, arrête! »

Hiei stoppa. Quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures. Et il entendait, il sentait le chasseur se rapprocher. Ainsi que les deux autres.

Le petit démon repoussa les mains de Shuichi et le saisit par les poignets.

Les coups ne suffisaient pas. Les coups ne suffisaient pas!

Tout ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien. Il blessait Shuichi et ça ne servait à rien!

Hiei ferma les yeux brièvement pour en chasser les larmes. Il fut presque soulagé que la nuit fut enfin tombée, que son ami ne puisse pas voir son visage.

Hiei sentait un dégoût se matérialiser dans l'arrière de sa gorge et il savait que c'était le dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait.

Et soudain, ce fut fini.

Une main puissante enserra sa gorge, l'étranglant, et l'entraînant loin de Shuichi pendant que le deuxième acolyte du chasseur attrapait le rouquin par le col.

Shuichi se débattit, tentant de donner coups de poings et coups de pieds sans résultats.

Hiei laissa la main qui l'étouffait serrer davantage.

Après tout, espérait-il encore quelque chose?

_Non! Il sera blessé, il te détestera mais... Mais il sera vivant!_

Il se dégagea en donnant un coup de coude dans le plexus de son opposant. Un coup bien dosé. L'homme s'écroula immédiatement, le souffle coupé.

Shuichi continuait de se débattre sans le moindre succès. Et le yohkai s'était mis à rire.

« Lâches-le! Lâches-le ou je te bute! cria Hiei, serrant les poings jusqu'à faire apparaître des flammes.

« Vas-y, attaques-moi! ricana le yohkai. Mais tu risques de le tuer aussi. »

Hiei se mordit la lèvre. Shuichi s'agitait toujours, il avait attrapé la main qui le tenait par le col et tentait de l'écarter.

Agacé, le yohkai le frappa du revers de la main sans aucune retenue, un coup qui aurait tué un éléphant. Mais Shuichi sembla ne pas le sentir.

Aucun humain ne pouvait encaisser un coup pareil. Et une légère aura, comme une brume, commençait à flotter autour de Shuichi.

Les coups ne suffisaient pas. Hiei le savait. Et en un instant, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Et il agit sans réfléchir à ce que ça allait lui coûter. Pas que ça allait lui coûter extrêmement cher.

Hiei lança ses flammes sur le yohkai et Shuichi.

Pile là où la main du yohkai agrippait la chemine de son ami. Le yohkai hurla, lâchant Shuichi, agitant sa main, tentant d'éteindre le feu qui ne fit que se propager au reste de son corps. Il brûla rapidement.

Shuichi hurla aussi. Ses mains, ses avants bras recouverts de flammes. Puis les flammes le recouvrirent entièrement alors qu'une aura impressionnante se manifestait.

Quand les flammes se dissipèrent, Hiei recula jusqu'à heurter une étagère métallique.

Il ne put identifier le rire qui lui parvint. Ce n'était pas Shuichi. Non, ce n'était pas...

« Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas blessé de la sorte, très longtemps... Viens là, montre-toi qui que tu sois que je puisse te remercier de m'avoir réveiller à ma façon. »

La voix était froide, presque indifférente et pourtant, elle parvenait à faire passer une quantité impressionnante de haine pure.

Les yohkos sont des créatures fascinantes et rares, mais d'une dangerosité mortelle. Et cette voix parvenait à faire frémir Hiei.

Il avait pourtant rencontré des tonnes d'adversaires plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Alors pourquoi tremblait-il? Pourquoi avait-il reculé jusqu'à sentir les arrêtes de métal de l'étagère lui rentrer dans le dos?

Parce qu'aussi froide qu'était la voix, elle contenait encore quelque chose de Shuichi, son timbre de voix même si l'intonation amicale n'y était plus.

C'était peut-être ça qui le faisait trembler. Ca et l'aura qui commençait à ressembler clairement à un yohko.

Subitement, l'intérêt de Shuichi fut attiré ailleurs. Un volée de flèches s'abattit sur lui.

Un cri s'étouffa dans la gorge de Hiei. Les flèches furent repoussées en un clin d'oeil avec une facilité déconcertante.

Shuichi se tourna, faisant face au chasseur qui arrivait, arbalète levée, prêt à tirer.

Les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent.

« Je te connais, toi? »

Le chasseur eut un petit sourire.

« Tu m'aurais déjà oublié? Ca me fait de la peine, vraiment. »

L'aura fluctua un peu sous l'hésitation de Shuichi.

Et Hiei comprit que le yohko avait du mal à stabiliser sa mémoire, à y retrouver des informations.

Mais l'instinct de conservation était toujours vivace. Et Hiei connaissait cela. Peu importe qui attaque, l'important c'est de survivre.

Alors quand le chasseur tira, Shuichi fit ce qu'il savait faire, ce que son côté yohko savait faire.

Hiei avait jusque-là réussi à distinguer ce qu'il se passait grâce à son excellente vision nocturne et son habilité à repérer les énergies.

Mais là, il ne vit plus rien si ce n'est du brouillard. Et l'aura de yohko disparut soudainement.

Et réapparut juste à côté de celle du chasseur.

Puis plus rien. Un silence absolu.

Il paniqua, il ne sentait pas Shuichi, il ne sentait même plus sa présence. Le chasseur... Le chasseur l'avait tué.

Une odeur florale lui chatouilla le nez. Et une voix lui chuchota à l'oreille presque tendrement:

« Tournes-toi que je puisse voir à quoi tu ressembles. Regardes-moi que je te tues.»

Hiei ferma les yeux.

_Vas-y! Qu'est-ce que t'attends?_

Il avait envie de crier ces mots. Mais ce furent d'autres qui sortirent.

« Je ne regrette pas. Tu es en vie. Et je... »

Les mots se brisèrent en même temps que les mains fines se posaient sur son cou, serrant très légèrement.

Ce n'était pas Shuichi. Ce n'était pas lui!

Shuichi était mort. Et c'était Hiei qui l'avait tué. Parce qu'il ne restait rien de son ami dans cette créature froide.

« Je vais... te tuer... »

L'aura du yohko se flétrit comme une fleur, les mains se desserrent et un poids tomba sur le dos de Hiei.

Le petit démon se retourna vivement et Shuichi tomba comme une masse à côté de lui, épuisé.

A ce moment-là, la lune apparut brièvement entre les nuages.

Hiei effleura doucement le visage. Les marques de coups qu'il y avait infligé étaient déjà en train de guérir. Les brûlures sur les bras mettraient plus de temps.

Mais Shuichi n'était plus humain. Shuichi n'était plus là.

Doucement, Hiei attrapa le bras du garçon et le posa sur son épaule.

Puis soutenant son ami, Hiei zigzagua pour sortir de l'entrepôt.

La lune était retournée derrière les nuages. Plus de lune, aucune étoiles et les lumières de la ville trop loin.

Les ténèbres. Hiei ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais mérité autre chose.

-----

_Tu avais peur que je le tue, n'est-ce pas? Tu avais peur que je le mette en pièces au premier regard? C'est ça, hein? Si j'avais su que c'était lui qui m'avait..._

_Chasseur? Chasseur? __**Le**__ chasseur?_

Ce n'était plus qu'un monologue désormais. La voix de Shuichi qu'il entendait parfois comme un écho autrefois ne se manifestait plus. Juste des souvenirs qui revenaient vers lui.

Le chasseur. Le même qui l'avait poursuivi dans le makai, celui responsable de ses blessures, du fait qu'il ait du se réincarner.

Comment était-il parvenu à lui échapper? Cette fois-ci, la mémoire se fit douleur. Des coups, une brûlure intense, insupportable.

Et puis, ce fut son côté yohko qui se chargea de raconter la suite.

Kurama ouvrit les yeux en inspirant bruyamment, se rendant compte qu'il était resté en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes lors de cette plongée dans sa mémoire.

Mais maintenant, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Elles collaient parfaitement les unes aux autres et il pouvait enfin distinguer les images juxtaposées.

Hiei. Hiei. Hiei qui sourit. Hiei la bouche recouverte de chantilly. Hiei le visage éclairé par les flammes qu'il faisait danser. Hiei sur le balcon le protégeant.

Hiei dans ses bras, tremblant, n'arrivant pas à se maîtriser. Hiei lui tendant son écharpe. Et Hiei face à lui, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, lui demandant de le pardonner.

Shuichi... Shuichi... C'était Shuichi qui avait voulu tout oublier. Lui qui avait tout effacé.

Et Kurama savait pourquoi. Pour que jamais, jamais son côté yohko ne cherche à sa venger, ne cherche à tuer Hiei.

Shuichi avait donné à Kurama une autre chance de pouvoir rencontrer Hiei sans toutes les erreurs du passé, sans tous ces souvenirs.

Mais Shuichi avait laissé quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu effacer: un sentiment persistant.

Un sentiment qui s'était manifesté dès leur première – deuxième en fait – rencontre.

Kurama se leva.

_Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper une seconde fois, Hiei!_

_-----_

Il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, déposé sur le lit. Et il avait contemplé les dégâts. Les marques sur le visage, les brûlures.

Hiei aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose mais il connaissait pas de techniques de soins, il ne connaissait que des méthodes pour faire mal.

Il avait finalement attrapé la peluche renard et l'avait posé doucement près de Shuichi.

L'aura se manifesta à nouveau, violente et dure. Et Hiei recula jusqu'à la fenêtre précipitamment. Il sauta. Quelque chose heurta sa poitrine et dégringola avec lui, sans doute le premier objet à portée de main du yohko.

« Lâche! Montre-toi! »

Hiei se récupéra sur le sol et bondit aussitôt dans un arbre, dissimulé sous le feuillage.

L'objet qui l'avait heurté toucha le sol.

Le matin avait trouvé le petit démon tremblant dans ce même arbre. Un soleil rouge se levait, auréolant de lumière les cheveux rouges de Shuichi. Faisant briller les yeux remplis de colère.

Puis le garçon disparut. Et Hiei se sentit seul. Il l'avait toujours été.

Seul, abandonné. Un peu comme cette peluche sur le trottoir privée de bras dans lesquels se lover.

Hiei partit. Il ne vit pas la femme qui, une demie-heure plus tard, jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué vers le jouet avant de le ramasser.

-----

Hiei serra les poings. Ressasser le passé ne servirait à rien. A rien du tout. Peut-être devrait-il tout dire, tout avouer? Peut-être que Kurama ne lui en voudrait pas? Peut-être même qu'il l'aimerait quand même?

Et peut-être que Hiei devrait se jeter dans la rivière la plus proche avec deux tonnes de béton suspendues aux pieds. Parce que c'était bien beau en théorie mais en pratique, c'était impossible.

D'une part, parce qu'il avait la capacité de communication d'une anguille, il le savait très bien. D'autre part, parce que le côté yohko de Kurama... Hiei frissonna. Pas de peur, non. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la voix sans pitié de yohko Kurama. Cette même voix que Kurama avait utilisé contre ses adversaires dernièrement.

Et yohko n'était pas du genre à pardonner.

Et pourtant... il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pouvait pas être avec Kurama en sachant ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne pourrait pas non plus être avec Kurama une fois qu'il aura tout dit.

Dans tous les cas, il allait le perdre. Il allait le perdre...

Et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive une seconde fois.

Déjà, il avait cru que Shuichi avait disparu pour laisser place au yohko et pendant longtemps, il s'était senti responsable. Mais surtout, il avait souffert. Souffert de savoir qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un qui le regarderait à nouveau comme ça, avec bienveillance, avec... amour?

Et puis, il avait eu son combat à la recherche de Yukina. Et cette deuxième rencontre...

-----

Il était crevé. Son jagan, greffé depuis peu, lui donnait un mal de crane atroce. Et il avait du mal à focaliser sa vision. Le jagan interférait avec ses yeux, le laissant parfois dans un flou désagréable. Shiguré l'avait prévenu que ça pourrait arriver. Il forçait inconsciemment ses yeux à voir aussi bien que son jagan, ces derniers n'étant pas faits pour ça ils se fatiguaient, le laissant alors dans le brouillard.

Shiguré avait dit que ce serait temporaire. Mais ça faisait plus de deux mois et s'il se servait de mieux en mieux de son jagan, il y avait toujours des moments comme ça où la migraine le suivait comme une ombre.

Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour atténuer sa mauvaise vue était de cacher son jagan momentanément. Petit à petit, ses yeux fonctionnaient normalement. Sauf que ce n'était pas encore le cas et qu'il venait de repérer une énergie menaçante.

Un complice de Yatsudé, le type qui avait peut-être tué Yukina? Fort probable. Il ne réfléchit même pas. Il cherchait sa soeur depuis si longtemps. Il était si près du but. Il n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par une faiblesse passagère.

La faiblesse, on la surmonte, on la domine, c'est tout.

Alors, il avait attaqué.

Hiei avait brandi son épée, visant l'énergie qu'il avait repéré. Et son arme avait été parée avec une facilité déconcertante par un brin d'herbe.

Du moins avait-il senti une énergie végétale parce que tout ce qu'il distinguait, c'était une silhouette entourée d'une puissante aura. Et une dextérité à l'épée qui si elle était loin d'égaler la sienne n'en était pas moins impressionnante.

Du moins, il n'avait aucun mal à l'égaler en ce moment alors qu'il ne voyait pratiquement rien.

En quelques minutes de combat, une blessure au ventre mal cicatrisée se réveilla.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi, mangé? Avait-il seulement pris le temps de se soigner correctement?

Le combat se termina abruptement quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trompaient d'adversaire.

Hiei avait porté la main à son ventre avant de poser un genou à terre.

Et alors que l'inconscience le gagnait, un parfum de fleurs lui monta aux narines.

Il se réveilla, sa vision se focalisant sans trop de difficulté sur un plafond qui lui semblait familier.

Du coin de l'oeil, il observa la pièce et surtout, surtout, sentit et ressentit la présence à côté de lui.

« Tu as une grande capacité de récupération... »

La voix était plus grave mais elle n'avait pas pour autant perdue son timbre particulier. Hiei tourna un visage inexpressif vers Shuichi.

Ce dernier ne le reconnut pas. Hiei dut se maîtriser pour ne rien laisser paraître. C'était Shuichi. Avec des pouvoirs yohko certes mais c'était Shuichi!

Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi si près de lui. Alors il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

La voix de Shuichi l'arrêta.

« Et c'est quoi ton nom? »

Hiei hésita. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Jamais. Et ce ne fut pas vraiment au Shuichi de ce jour qu'il répondit mais à celui d'autrefois.

-----

Kurama trouva sans aucun mal le petit démon grâce à un détecteur d'aura. Hiei ne s'était vraiment pas éloigné. En quelques bonds, il fut sur le toît.

Hiei regardait l'horizon – ou plutôt le vide – et ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué.

Quand Kurama effleura sa joue, le jaganshi cligna longuement des paupières avant de se reculer brusquement.

« Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi, sourit Kurama.

-En quoi c'est une chance? maugréa Hiei en sentant son coeur se serrer. »

Il se leva en tournant le dos au yohko. En même temps, il lui devait une explication. Il le savait. S'il partait ainsi, il blesserait Kurama alors qu'il n'était en rien responsable dans cette histoire.

Juste une histoire de mauvais moment, mauvais endroit.

Y a-t-il seulement un bon moment pour tomber amoureux?

« Kurama... »

Des bras se refermèrent sur lui et son dos fut plaqué contre le torse de Kurama.

« Je sais, Hiei, je sais tout.

-Non... Tu ne sais...

-Si, je sais. Je sais que je t'ai rendu accro à la chantilly, je sais quand je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, je sais aussi ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment, ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de ressentir depuis la première fois... non la deuxième fois que je t'ai vu... Je sais, Hiei.

-Déteste-moi...

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi je devrais te détester? »

Hiei baissa la tête sur les mains qui le retenaient fermement. Mon dieu qu'il était bien ainsi. C'était ça qu'il emmènerait, cette étreinte et tous ces baisers volés.

« Je t'ai frappé, je t'ai fait du mal...

-Hiei, tu m'aimes?

-... Oui.

-Tu m'aimes assez pour me sauver peut importe les moyens! Même s'il faut me blesser pour ça!

-Il y avait un autre moyen! Il devait y en avoir un! »

Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes.

« Non..., chuchota Kurama. Non, il n'y en avait pas. Je t'aime, Hiei. Et s'il le faut, je n'hésiterais pas à te blesser pour te le prouver. »

Kurama fit pivoter Hiei brusquement, il attrapa le menton du petit démon dans sa main et posa un baiser presque violent sur les lèvres du brun, forçant les lèvres de sa langue.

Forçant les sentiments de Hiei à s'exprimer autrement que dans cette attitude emplie de culpabilité.

Il lâcha le menton de Hiei pour attraper ses mains et les ramener sur sa nuque.

Hiei agrippa le cou de Kurama comme un naufragé, répondant enfin au baiser.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Viens Hiei... »

Le petit démon haussa les sourcils.

« Viens chez moi... Je ne suis plus un enfant. Et j'ai envie d'autre chose quand je te vois. »

Hiei rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles ce qui fit rire Kurama.

Ce dernier se pencha pour chuchoter.

« Et je sais que t'es un garçon. Mais j'y peux rien, t'es trop mignon! »

Ce qui ne fit que rajouter de la couleur au visage de Hiei.

-----

Ils venaient de tuer Yatsudé qui n'avait jamais vu Yukina. Encore une fausse piste. Shuichi avait récupéré la fille et lui avait filé du pollen de l'oubli.

Hiei en ressentait une certaine joie. Parce qu'il avait bien senti une once – une tonne pour être précis – de jalousie.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier d'un soir.

« Et toi? C'est quoi ton nom? Je ferais l'effort de le retenir.

-Kurama. »

Hiei réprima un frisson, un sourire.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un des plus célèbres yohko du makai. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

**FIN**

Ok, pas tapé! Je sais, cette fin est pas terrible. Mais c'était soit je l'envoyais telle quelle maintenant, soit c'était jamais... Je prie aussi pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes ou d'incohérences parce que j'ai vraiment corrigé rapidement. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux reviews du ch7.

Sinon, pour me faire un peu pardonner, je posterais d'ici peu 2 one-shots plus ou moins débiles.

A plus et laissez des reviews.


End file.
